Percy Jackson an unexpected alliance
by Rubyrach11
Summary: Set after the first Titan war Annabeth has moved to NYC to go to school with Percy, her dad rented her an apartment. She has a roommate a great boyfriend and everything is going great. She should know better that a demigods life is never simple. Monsters come back with a vengeance only for her to get help from an unexpected friend. Will she and Percy overcome? includes H.O.O
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson An unexpected alliance c1

Based after the first Titan war Annabeth has moved to NYC to go to school with Percy, her dad rented her an apartment. She has a roommate a great boyfriend and everything seems to be going great... she should know better that a demigods life is never simple. Monsters come back with a vengeance only for her to get help from an unexpected friend. Will she and Percy overcome these new dangers? What exactly are the gods trying to do? Will include Heroes of Olympus

**AN: So this is my first Percy Jackson ff, I hope you enjoy. I do not own any Percy Jackson characters.**

Annabeth walked into her apartment with a sigh. Today was a long day not as in fighting monsters or fighting for survival but a more mundane thing school. Annabeth loves learning new things she is the daughter of Athena after all even with dyslexia she still thrives on learning new things. She had completed two tests today one for history the other English and in between had to put up with Niki Campbell the high school popular girl who is hell bent on taking Annabeth down. If it weren't for Alexa she was sure by now she would have beat Niki to a pulp. Alexa was her roommate as well as her classmate. Whenever she wasn't in a class with Percy she had a class with Alexa these two people seem to keep her anger in check. Which Annabeth found strange seeming she was usually the cool headed one in hot situations but everything about Niki sent all her senses out the window.

"Hey I brought dinner." Annabeth stated looking over at Alexa who was sitting cross legged on the floor like she was meditating. Annabeth looked over her friend with brown hair and tanned complexion she reminded her of a goddess in her own way. She wore jeans and a singlet her hair hanging loosely down her back, she always looked perfect without even trying. Much like the daughters of Aphrodite but Annabeth knew her friend was not a demigod she was a normal girl with an intelligence about her that made Annabeth get along great with her. The only thing that Alexa did that Annabeth did not like was that she did not like Percy. She was never outright rude or mean but she also never went out of her way to get to know him either.

"You know you do not have to bring me dinner right?" She asked opening her eyes and facing her, her brown eyes bore into her soul making Annabeth shuffle on her feet moving over to the table.

"Sally said she hardly sees you eat so makes it her mission to watch out for you. Well us considering she knows we will be studying."

"Ms Jackson?" Alexa asked smiling, she had met Percy's mum several times and seemed to like her. She still remembers the first time they met. Sally came over to their apartment looking for Annabeth but was greeted by Alexa when she saw the state of the apartment (no food in the cupboards or fridge) Sally made sure it was her mission to make sure they ate.

"Yes, she made extra and said if you would not join us you should still get something to eat."

"Hey Annabeth about today..." Alexa stopped as she grabbed the food to look up and meet her eyes.

"Niki deserved it." Annabeth shrugged seeming that Niki had come up to them with her group of friends when Annabeth was at her locker shoving Annabeth hard against the locker getting right up in her face telling her she should leave. Alexa had by this point 'tripped' over her own feet knocking Niki to the floor getting up and standing on her hand. She had no idea how she got out of trouble seeming she was sent to the principal's office then two minutes later she left and that was the end of it.

"Oh she deserved a lot more but still my behavior was out of line. I did not mean to make things hard on you."

"If you are referring to what her friends had said to me, trust me that was nothing. You had my back...did I thank you?"

"I don't recall?" She asked smirking before both girls ended up laughing.

"What are you doing tonight?" Annabeth asked

"Nothing, I have finished my assignments... maybe watch a movie?"

"Right well I need to study."

"When you are not with Percy you study you know that right?"

"Yes."

"You also know that today was the last day of our tests. We can now relax?"

"I still like to study."

"And that Chase is why I do not get you. Nope tonight we are going to watch a movie. Yes I like this idea it will be a girls night." Alexa stated smiling heating her food up in the microwave before moving over to the tv. "I will even be nice and let you pick the movie?" She added

"Fine...I could use a night to relax." Annabeth agreed moving over to the couch before sitting down Alex gave her the remote before getting her food and claiming her spot next to her on the couch. They ended up watching tomb raider as the movie finished Annabeth looked over to see Alexa asleep on the couch. Annabeth smiled this girl could fall asleep anywhere on par with Nico. Annabeth moved over and grabbed her book before heading to her room to at least get a head start on her reading for their next subjects.

"Chase let's move it, I will not be late because of you." A voice called into Annabeth's room she groaned, she had a terrible sleep filled with a horrible nightmare.

'Annabeth was running through camp shouting at the others to hold steady she saw campers fall on either side as she ran to Percy who was fighting something large and dark. Thalia was there with the other hunters shooting arrow after arrow but to no avail. A menacing laugh filled her ears followed by a deep voice.

"You cannot stop me champion, I will destroy you and your friends." Annabeth kept running but found herself falling into darkness' before being promptly woken by her roommates voice. Annabeth looked at the clock and jumped into action getting ready in a heartbeat she moved out of her room to see Alexa at the table with a coffee cup in her hand she saw gratefully that there was a second cup next to her which Annabeth claimed.

"Damn Chase you look terrible, I thought I told you that you were supposed to relax, how late were you studying for?"

"You're right sorry."

"Whatever you do, do not fall asleep in class because even I will not be able to save you from that embarrassment."

"We should go if we don't want to be late."

"Waiting on you Chase." Alexa replied grabbing her bag, heading for the door. Annabeth did the same and followed her out. It was a crisp sunny morning that you could still see your morning breath in the air as Annabeth followed Alexa to her car.

"We are picking up Percy yes?" Annabeth asked

"Yes, seeming his mother sees the need to feed me it is only polite that I offer her son a lift." Alexa replied they picked up Percy and headed for school.

"I don't want to ruin our relationship or anything but what do you plan to do about class today." Percy asked Alexa who clenched the steering wheel tighter.

"Not much I can do, I do not have a family so I cannot do this assignment." She replied "You and Annabeth should understand what with only one parent...see touchy subject. Sorry did not mean to bring up bad memories."

"My fault I shouldn't have brought it up, just know that you have us." Percy stated.

They entered home room together to see most of the others already seated as the bell rang. The teacher came in to take attendance before getting them started on their assignments. One by one a student went up and talked for three minutes about their family. Percy went up and talked about his mum and stepdad, Annabeth went up and talked about her father, step brothers and step mother. Both of them were asked about their other biological parent Niki being the one to bring up Annabeth's mother. Alexa was called up, she actually was hoping that they would run out of time but unfortunately luck was not on her side. Annabeth saw Alexa take a deep breath before she began,

"My family...that is something I don't usually talk about. My parents were killed when I was young and my family as you call it is rather unconventional. When I think about family two people come to mind...sure there have been others that I do consider family but without these two I would not be here. One who is like a mother figure the other like a sister."

"Are they blood related?" Someone called out

"Sort of."

"How can you be sort of blood related?"

"Blood transfusion...I was hurt and without her I would be dead."

"How did your parents die?" Another kid called out everyone could see that Alexa  
was getting really uncomfortable Annabeth was about to step in but thankfully the teacher did before she could move, not before Alexa whispered

"Monsters." She looked at everyone who was looking at her before promptly leaving the room. Percy looked at Annabeth it seemed they were the only two to hear Alexa's confession. Percy gave her a specific look that Annabeth could read.

'She didn't mean actual monsters right?'

Annabeth got up and followed Alexa ignoring the calls from the teacher she found Alexa in the bathroom clinging to the sink. She was trying to get her breathing under control but was failing. Annabeth places her hand on her shoulder and had she not been a trained warrior Annabeth would have been punched.

"Hey it's just me." She said getting more concerned when Alexa's eyes widened.

"Sorry so sorry I did not mean..."

"Hey it's alright."

"GodswhydidItellthem that...I should have lied...why didn't I lie?" Alexa stated

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" She asked as Annabeth pulled her out of the bathroom.

"We are leaving."

"School? You Annabeth Chase wanting to ditch?" Alexa asked but was still extremely agitated, she still managed to use mock surprise.

"Where to?" A voice stated making Alexa jump but Annabeth smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought your bags." He said holding up the point of subject.

"Let's go seaweed Bain." Annabeth stated heading for the exit, Alexa clearly surprised they were not stopped by any teachers. Percy ended up driving much to Alexa's dismay but seeming her hands were shaking she only complained the once. Annabeth sat in the back with her as Percy drove them to the park. They sat on the grass in their disclosed area that they had discovered earlier on in the year. Sitting in silence for a while before Annabeth and Percy talked softly with each other. They then took Alexa back to Percy's place where they were greeted by Sally, surprising Alexa that they were not in trouble. She sent Percy and Annabeth away, talking with Alexa alone.

Annabeth was pacing inside Percy's room looking at the door several times Percy had to stop her from walking out.

"What are you thinking about Wisegirl?"

"This is the first time I heard her talk about her past."

"You are still stuck on her confession at the end. She might not have meant actual monsters it could be a name for evil men." Percy pointed out.

"I do not know."

"If she was a demigod we will know...right you already knew."

"Yes she is not a demigod...she could be like your mum though and Rachel."

That night they had dinner there and Sally settled everything at the school. Annabeth and Alexa returned to their apartment heading straight for bed.

Annabeth tossed and turned in her sleep tortured by nightmares all the same she was at camp and there was a fight many of her friends were hurt and injured and when she went to Percy she ended up falling always to that menacing laugh.

"Annabeth...Annabeth." Annabeth bolted up right her hand going for the attack only for it to be stopped. Annabeth looked up into Alexa's brown eyes that bore deep into her soul, no warmth or kindness neither hate or anger but simple concern.  
"You were screaming." She explained

"Sorry, nightmare."

"It is alright...here." She said handing her a glass of water no not water but hot chocolate. "Helps scare away nightmares." She stated Annabeth sat up looking her friend over.

"I did not wake you, you were already up?"

"Yes. I was reading when I heard your scream."

"You had nightmares too?"

"I will tell you mine if you tell me yours." She stated but could see Annabeth was not wanting to share. "Try to get some sleep." She stated before turning around and leaving her room.

Alexa had been spending a lot of time with Annabeth which Annabeth really enjoyed as they did really normal things from watching movies to taking walks around the city to talking about school. It was finally getting close to summer vacation where the feel of normalcy was growing close to an end, Annabeth knew that she might never see Alexa again when she left for camp and was concerned at what will happen to her considering her dad had made it possible for her to stay with Annabeth instead of being at a group home. She even talked to Sally about this, seeming Alexa was close with her now. It was a week before summer holidays would begin and Annabeth was dreading it. Especially because most nights now were filled with nightmares and Alexa had woken her out of them most nights. Her friend was starting to show the effects of lack of sleep but still never complained, always making sure she was safe. It was a Saturday morning and Alexa had spent half the night trying to consult an upset Annabeth so she grumbled as loud excessive knocking made her leave her bed.

Alexa went to open the door at a constant sound of knocking, it was Saturday who would be up this early on a Saturday.

"What do you want?" Alexa asked seeing Percy standing at the door.

"Annabeth in?" Percy asked

"She is still asleep...it is early Jackson." She replied and Percy moved inside as Annabeth came out of her room, looking like the walking dead. Percy went over to her and pulled her in for a hug as Alexa went over and made her a cup coffee handing it over to Annabeth before moving over to the couch and reading a book.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine, it is just..."

"Nightmares?" Percy asked

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Nightmares? No...hey I need to tell you something." He whispered looking over at Alexa but she was already engrossed in her book.

"What?"

"I think I saw your mum."

"What?"

"Yeah when I was walking up here I thought I mean it looked like her..."

"She...I didn't see her..."

"It might not have been her..." Percy stated

"Yeah... in my dream I think she was giving me a message."

"What message?"

"After my nightmare and Alexa woke me up I finally got back to sleep and there was an owl in it...basically the jist of it was trouble is coming."

"Hey guys..." Percy jumped to see Alexa standing behind them. "Do you guys want to go out today?"

"Sure." Annabeth stated looking at Percy he could read in her eyes she wanted one day to be normal. So the three of them moved around New York heading to the fair where they spent the day before heading to the movies in the evening. When the movie was finished they walked through the streets heading back for the car when Percy froze and looked behind them.

"Annabeth!" He stated trying not to sound too panicked

"What? Oh by the gods." She cursed lightly

"Everything okay?" Alexa asked making Percy and Annabeth share a look with each other.

"Nothing...why don't you head back to the apartment I want to hang with Percy for a little while longer." Annabeth stated looking at Alexa as Percy kept an eye on the monster moving towards them. Annabeth noticed Alexa's eyes widen as she stood their frozen.

"What is that?" Alexa asked

"What?"

"That! You have to see it right? Please tell me you see it?" She asked Annabeth

"We can't fight it." Percy said. "Not here. We need to draw it away from the city."

"I will drive." Alexa said Annabeth could see she was still scared but her eyes looked determined.

"If we are going to do something we should do it now." Percy said he pulled out his pen making it into his sword.

"You have a sword?"

"You can see this?" Percy asked

"I am not blind of course I can see it."

"Run for the car now!" Annabeth stated pushing Alexa along and Percy brought up the rear. They made it to the car and climbed in the monster giving chase but Alexa was great behind the wheel taking off and diverting through the traffic.

"Where too?" She asked weaving in and out of cars with precision.

"Left, we need to get out of the city." Annabeth called out as Percy kept looking back through the window.

"Camp?" He asked

"Yeah, camp."

"What about her?" He asked just as Alexa got them out of the city. Before she promptly stopped turning to face Annabeth.

"Why are you stopping?" Percy asked

"I am not going anywhere until you start talking. What was that thing? Why do you have a sword? Where are we going?"

"I promise to explain everything but we need you to drive." Annabeth stated as Percy called out that he could see the monster.

"You better Chase." Alexa grumbled as she reeves the car and once again took off.

"Damn were you a nascar driver in your former life?" Percy asked as she swerved in time so the monster missed the car.

"Where to? There is nothing out here but farm lands." She stated

"See that ridge? Get us there and I will answer all your questions." That was when she pulled off a complicated maneuver that had the car skidding along the road missing the monster that landed in front of them. She cursed as her tires gave out and was doing everything in her power not to lose control of the car any more than what she had so far.

"You guys alright?" She asked slightly dazed happy that the car had not flipped but her neck was stiff and her belt felt like it had dug into her skin.

"Get out!" Annabeth practically shouted as she got out she grabbed her hand and ran for the ridge.

"Annabeth." Percy called out as they made it to the top and through the barrier only to find that Alexa was still next to them. She had made it through the barrier without getting permission.

"What the?" She asked looking dazed and amazed then confused. She stumbled and Annabeth grabbed a hold of her to steady her. "My head..."

"It is a lot to process."

"The monster is gone." Percy said looking back the monster that chased them is nowhere to be seen.

"We need to take her to Chiron." Annabeth stated

"Who?" Alexa asked "what is that? That was not there a second ago? Is that a camp?" She asked as Annabeth guided her towards the big house not surprised at all to be met by Chiron, he did not seem to look at all impressed with Alexa's presence.

"Annabeth, Percy I hope you have a good explanation..."

"You're a horse?"

"Centaur." He replied

"That's a myth?"

"I can assure you I am not a myth." He looked irritated

"No I suppose not...I think I am losing it..."

"That could be a possibility." Chiron states making Alexa frown and Annabeth gasp Chiron has never spoken this way towards anyone.

"That's rude." Alexa commented glaring at the centaur Percy had to admit she was taking it really well and it was one mean glare.

"I will talk with your friend in private; Percy, Annabeth why don't you return to your cabins I will bring her over once I have finished talking to her." Chiron stated guiding Alexa inside she looked at Annabeth for reassurance but felt Chiron guide her in. Annabeth looked like she wanted to follow so Percy guided her away and back towards the cabins. Not many were here considering there was still a week to go before summer officially started only those that stayed year round were found here. Percy went off to send an iris message to his mother as Annabeth paced in front of her cabin looking back towards the big house. It felt like forever until Chiron came over with Alexa who was looking around the camp Annabeth could tell that her friend seemed annoyed but was trying to hide it. Chiron then left her with Annabeth who gave her a tour of the camp before running into Percy again.

"So Lexa what do you think of our camp?" Percy asked, again Annabeth noticed the annoyed look flash in her eyes.

"Interesting...that Chiron guy said I need to stay here..."

"For now, you won't be here forever." Percy stated although as he said it he did not sound so sure. He had managed to grab Chiron and talk with him, apparently the mist had no effect on Alexa so they could not convince her none of this happened. He had said she would stay here until he can think of something else.

1 week had passed and in that time other campers had slowly been turning up, now most of them were back all curious about Alexa who by this point had been keeping to herself. Annabeth had been trying to keep her company and each day she would ask when she got to go home. Annabeth has spoken to Chiron and Mr D who had offered to make Alexa go insane so no one would believe her Annabeth had shut him down rather quickly. Alexa had been staying in the big house and was currently walking next to the lake, Annabeth had welcomed some of her half siblings before going to find her.

"Hey."

"Hey." Alexa replied she was sitting on the beach looking out over the water.

"You know you can join in on some of the activities?"

"Against half gods no I am good...have they agreed on when I can leave?" She asked hugging her legs.

"I'm sorry." Annabeth stated

"You keep apologizing... the only thing I want is to return to...never mind."

"Annabeth!" A voice called out she turned to see her brother Malcom was calling her over.

"Come with me..."

"What are you doing?"

"My cabin has the arena."

"No I am good, I saw you sparring with Percy I think I will wait here." She replied as Annabeth looked at her friend and sighed she had withdrawn so much over the week her sarcastic nature was gone and she had become so quiet she was getting worried.

Annabeth moves over to the arena getting her siblings under way she ended up sparring with Malcom who grunted under the force of her attacks. She only stopped when they heard a horn.

"What is that?" Malcom asked not recognizing the sound

"Hunters." Annabeth smiled she was eager to see Thalia again. Campers moved towards the clearing in time to see hunters walking down the hill led by Thalia. Annabeth started to pick up her pace smiling brightly at her old friend only for it to turn into a frown when she saw Alexa running towards them with a bow in hand, where did she get the bow from?

"Wait." Annabeth shouted out seeming several of the hunters had grabbed an arrow.

"κάτω." Alexa shouted and Annabeth was in amazement seeing the hunters drop to the ground and roll to the right as Alexa fired her arrow, several of the hunters followed her trajectory and fired their own arrows that was when all hell broke loose and a giant monster appeared.

**AN: so what do you think of the first chapter? Tell me your thoughts. Until next time thanks for reading…**


	2. Chapter 2

PJ An unexpected alliance c2

"Oh my Hades… What is that thing?" Someone shouted off to the right, Annabeth was still in a stunned silence seeing Alexa fight this monster. She ran up the leg of the monster kicking out hard and backwards as she was falling back she fired a second arrow landing beside one of the hunters and taking one of her arrows. She jumped to the right catching another hunter that was thrown, by now the Demigods were ready to fight. Chiron had ran out with his own bow ready to shoot but seemed to freeze at the sight before him.

"Our arrows are not working." Thalia states as Annabeth jumps into it as she saw one of the kids from Ares cabin went flying. Percy ran towards her with riptide drawn but also seemed to stumble at the sight before him. The monster made a chuckling huffing noise as it swiped his hand sending more campers flying. Alexa managed to dodge his hand and jump over his arm.

"She is running up the monster, how is she running up the monster?" Percy asked he ran passed her going into attack the monster. Annabeth was in awe as she watched Alexa stab the monster with a knife but as she pulled it out the knife looked more like a sword before shrinking back into a knife. She was thrown off the monster and landed behind them. Annabeth threw a spare but it still did not seem to effect the monster. Thalia ended up striking it with lightning but still it did not die, what type of monster was this? It did kick Thalia sending her flying that was when an animalistic growl echoed around the field making several campers freeze.

"κάτω." Alexa shouted again but her voice sounded different as she ran back towards the monster and the hunters moved out of her way. Alexa jumped right into the monster forcing it back so far that it was out of the barrier.

"How?" Annabeth stated as she ran helping Thalia up as she and the hunters ran after her.

"Alexandra!" One of them shouted out

"You know her?" Annabeth asked Thalia

"I have not personally met her." She replied they became concerned when they could not leave through the barrier.

"The barrier is sealed." Clarissa stated as several of them had ran into the barrier.

"If we can't get out that means she can't get back in." Annabeth stated angry that she had lied but was still worried about her.

"Damn! How is she still fighting?" A boy from Apollo cabin asked as they saw her being thrown around by the monster like a rag doll but she still got back up, jumping from tree to tree sending arrows at it. Where was she getting the arrows from?

"She is not mortal is she?" Annabeth asked Thalia

"Mortal? No she is..."

"Thalia." One of the hunters called her over. She moved away so Annabeth watched as a girl she thought she knew was caught in the monsters hands.

"Oh no." One of the Aphrodite girls cried out as the monster began to squeeze his hands. Only for him to end up dropping her, and her knife was out again in sword form.

"Oh she is going to be angry." One of the hunters stated

"Extremely." Another agreed

"Phoebe?" Thalia asked seeming it was her that seemed to know what was going to happen.

"We cannot kill it, only she can..." Phoebe stated still holding an arrow in her hand as she observed the fight.

"Why will she be angry then?" Clarissa asked just as they saw the monster crush Alexa. Annabeth felt herself shouting out no as well as some other campers.

"Because she had to die." Phoebe stated making no sense, the monster turned and moved back to the barrier he began pounding on it trying to force himself back in. That was when another strange thing happened the monster fell to the ground and a wolf's head was seen chomping down on its neck. Tearing through flesh and bone before the monster disintegrated into yellow dust. They could now see a huge brown wolf coated in yellow dust as it shook itself trying to get rid of dust on its fur.

"Phoebe you might want to call her before she decides to run." A hunter stated she nodded her head in agreement but still looked to Thalia to get her permission, she gave her a nod.

"Alexandra come." Phoebe called out making the giant wolf come over to them walking through the barrier with no trouble. She was taller than any of them around the same height as Chiron maybe even taller. She moved to Phoebe who placed her hand on her forehead and made her lie down giving her a once over. "She seems to be fine. A smooth transition." Phoebe stated looking to Thalia.

"What just happened?" Annabeth asked finding her voice as the wolf looked her over. She was grateful she was still lying down as Phoebe was stroking her fur. How could this be her roommate?

"Artemis sent us here." Thalia tried to explain.

"I want to know why my roommate for a year could fight like that, and turned into a giant wolf?" Annabeth asked

"She was doing a favor." Phoebe stated not looking up from the wolf.

"A favor? For who?"

"That you would have to ask her." Phoebe stated

"I would but she is currently a wolf… Does she turn back?" Annabeth asked her mind was spinning with so many thoughts.

"Eventually." Phoebe shrugged as Alexa whined. "I know, hopefully it won't be for that long either." She told the wolf.

"You can understand her?"

"All hunters can." Thalia stated "Phoebe take the girls to the cabin, I will talk with Chiron before I join you." Thalia stated Phoebe nodded standing up and picking up her bow. Alexa also stood up looking directly at Thalia who gave her a nod before she ran off.

"Where is she going?"

"To make sure no other monsters have made their way into camp." Thalia replied making the campers around her look down and nervously move there head from side to side, how did that monster get in? Apollo kids moved around the injured campers taking them back to the infirmary.

"How are you doing?" Percy asked Annabeth managing to snake his hand into hers.

"She lied to me." Annabeth replied following behind Thalia and Chiron as they walked back to the big house. Thalia said they could come in for this part of a briefing.

"Well, like I said Artemis sent us here so we will be staying here until she tells us otherwise. There is trouble stirring, Artemis can feel it, she thinks it is best for us to stay here for a while." She then went into describe the troubles they have been facing of more monsters in the forests before falling into a silence.

"So Alexa is a hunter?"

"Not quite." Thalia replied carefully Annabeth could tell she was thinking over her answers before speaking them.

"How so? She knows you? Yes?"

"She knows the hunters yes, she is a friend of Artemis...she is her champion."

"Artemis has a champion?" Percy asked confused "if so why didn't she come to save Artemis when she was caught? Why did she not...Zoe..." he asked, if she was her champion she could have saved Zoe.

"It is complicated Percy, if she could have saved Artemis she would have."

"The Titan War? Where was she then? You lost many hunters." Percy pointed out, they had also lost many demigods. He was starting to get angry.

"During the war she was fighting by Artemis's side. Her story is not mine to tell." Thalia stated looking at Chiron before giving them a pleading look.

"You knew who she was the moment you saw her didn't you?" Annabeth asked the centaur.

"Yes, I was surprised to see her, the last time she was here...it did not end well." He admitted.

"The meetings? The whole insanity thing? Was that all for show?"

"No Dionysus was wanting to do that, but he wouldn't have. Artemis can be very protective of her." Chiron states noting that she was mad.

"What about the others? Her being my friend was that all for show? Why was she introduced to me?"

'Your mother asked me to.' A voice stated in her head making her jump and turn to see Alexa standing in the door way.

"I?"

'This is how I communicate in this form...I wanted to tell you many times but I was told not to.'

"My mother asked you? Why?"

'I don't ask questions when it comes to your mother.'

"Everything you told me was that a lie too?"

'Everything I told you it was based on the truth.'

"Your parents?"

'Murdered...I think... my life before Artemis... it is all hazy. I did not want to hurt you...at first you were an assignment but then I got to know you. You become my friend even if you have the company of males.'

"Annabeth you can understand her?" Thalia asked surprised breaking her out of her stupor.

"Yes, you can too...why are you surprised?"

"I am a hunter you are not."

"She says she communicates this way..." Annabeth stated

'A gift from your mother' Alexa commented

"What gift?" Annabeth asked

'Can you see a collar on my neck?'

"Yes?" She asked it was the first thing she noticed when she entered the room that and the fact that her head was touching the doorframe.

'That is how she understands me. Athena wants me near her. The camp is secure for now.' Alexa told Thalia looking at her Thalia could see that Alexa was not too happy to be back in the collar.

"Go back to the others. I am sure Phoebe is happy to see you." Thalia stated

'You make a good lieutenant.' Alexa stated before moving out of the big house.

"Thalia you were not around the last time she was here, I am putting you in charge of her. I do not want any of my campers hurt, or cabins destroyed." Chiron states looking at Thalia.

"What happened last time she was here."

"I have told her to stay away from the Hermes cabin, and the Aphrodite one. Still I would appreciate it if you keep her in line."

"You realize she is older than me..."

"The hunters respect you. She will to."

"I have not met her before. Artemis told me about her but..."

"You are Artemis's lieutenant she will listen to you." Chiron pointed out

"Your right."

"Will your hunters be up for capture the flag?"

"Always...I take it Alexa will not be allowed to play."

"No, that is how the whole last incident started." Chiron states

"Okay now I really want to know." Percy stated

"Go, dinner will be served soon." Chiron states dismissing the others he could still see the hurt and confusion in Annabeth's grey eyes. He wanted to explain but was under strict instructions from a certain goddess not to divulge it to Annabeth.

They entered the pavilion heading to their tables claiming their seats after making their offering to the gods. The buzz around the camp was high especially as they sent glances to the Artemis table where the hunters were joking around and relaxing. Thalia was at the head of the table with Phoebe on her right and a hunter on her left Annabeth thought she was called Helen, there were 16 hunters  
in total all of them looked from the age of 10-16 but that is not what most campers were looking at, their attention kept returning to the wolf lying next to Phoebe and Thalia.

"No pets allowed." Mr D called out as he sat at the head table next to Chiron several of the campers froze in fear. Chiron watched her closely but all she did was turn to the god and snorted at him before turning her attention away from him. Annabeth barely touched her food until she felt a tap on her arm so she turned to look at her brother Malcom.

"We need your head in the game for tonight. You should eat." He told her, she nodded her head and started eating.

'He is right you do not eat enough.' Alexa's voice echoed in her head

'A little bit of warning next time.' Annabeth thought back she heard a snort come from across the room.

'What you want me to knock before I start talking?' She asked reminding her of all the sarcastic moments they shared throughout the year a tight feeling quenched her chest, as she remembered it might not have been real. 'Hey. That was me, you got to know the real me not the warrior.'

'You told me you don't like violence.'

'Which was the truth. I do not like violence.' Came her reply

'How do I know when you are telling the truth!" She asked and felt a weird tingle.

'I can't lie to you...stop...'

'What do you mean?'

'The collar won't let me lie to you. Damn it don't ask any more questions.' Alexa growled in her head making Annabeth wince. It seemed though that she had not just growled in her head but also out loud as everyone became silent looking at the hunters. Phoebe had placed her hand on Alexa stopping the growl, they continued to ignore everyone else as they continued talking slowly the chatter picked up once again.

'No, is it true you cannot lie to me?'

'Yes.' Came her response

'What is your opinion of Percy?' Annabeth has to test it.

'I do not like him, he is a male...but he seems to care for you...I can tolerate him for what he did for Artemis.'

'Are you Artemis's champion?' Annabeth asked she could feel that Alexa did not want to reply but that tingling sensation was still there.

'Yes, I am her champion.'

'What...'

'Enough...please stop asking questions.' Alexa said getting up and moving out of the pavilion that was when she turned to see the hunter Phoebe standing behind her she almost jumped in fright when did she move? Phoebe grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the pavilion and away from other campers. She saw Percy's worried expression as she was guided out she gave him a small smile for reassurance but part of her was worried. She led her into the forest her protests falling on deaf ears. When she stopped recognizing a familiar 12 year old girl sitting on a log.

"Annabeth Chase, did you have a good year?"

"Lady Artemis?" Annabeth was shocked she lowered her head in respect, before meeting the goddess's silver eyes.

"Do you know why I am here?" She asked

"I take it you are here to tell me to be cautious of what I ask your champion?" Annabeth stated seeing how Artemis was smiling and slightly shaking her head.

"Should have figured that a daughter of Athena would know."

"I won't ask Alexa, so I will ask you... Why did my mother send her to me? Alexa is your champion so why do this for Athena?"

"You do not know Alexandra's story, maybe one day you will...she can choose if she wants to help who she wants. Athena speaks highly of you...that and she knows what you went through..."

"If she is your champion..." Annabeth stopped herself from asking that question.

"Why did she not come to my aid when I was caught?" Artemis asked, "I had sent her away...she could not come to me, like Thalia said it is a long and complicated story."

"When will she turn back to human?"

"That is up to you."

"Me?"

"Things have been set in motion Annabeth, trouble is coming you need to prepare yourself for what is to come. Alexandra will be staying by your side, you will find her experiences will be helpful."

"She does not want to be by my side."

"I know. She has been my champion for a very long time I know she does not like the collar but it is necessary. Phoebe will help you with things you will need to know, but you should be returning your game is about to begin."

"Wait… That has not answered any of my questions."

"Athena's daughter all right." Artemis stated before disappearing in a flash of silver light luckily Annabeth had closed her eyes in time.

"That horn means the game is about to begin." Annabeth stated she ended up running following Phoebe out of the forest so that they made it in time as Chiron began to explain the rules even though there was tension amongst the two groups.

"Thank the gods where have you been?" Percy stated

"Told you." Thalia added

"What's going on?"

"They were accusing us of cheating by taking their chief strategist." Thalia stated Annabeth could tell she was slightly annoyed.

"Where is Alexa?" Annabeth asked

"In our cabin, Chiron is more comfortable that way. No repeat of last time." Phoebe smirked

"Wait you know what happened last time?" Percy asked but he was promptly ignored. He turned to Thalia hoping she could get Phoebe to tell him but she was smirking.

"Now your strategist is here we will let you come up with a plan to lose." Thalia stated moving away from the campers ignoring the taunts and cries of disapproval from the campers. Annabeth has come up with a half decent plan her siblings agreed, they haven't really won any matches against the hunters but there is always a first right? The horn sounded and the game began the demigods split into their groups and they were off. Annabeth had watched as Percy ended up fighting Thalia the river bending to Percy's will and Thalia calling the sky to her aid. Percy ended up being hit with a bolt of lightning as Thalia ended up being soaked. The horn blew and Annabeth who had been fighting Phoebe who was really good with a sword stopped to see that the hunters had won. One of the hunters went to Thalia's defense growling at Percy but Thalia stopped her waving off her concern she was smiling.

"That was fun." Thalia stated

"You counted my plan." Annabeth pointed out.

"I figured you would do something like that." Thalia shrugged

"You have to teach me that move." Annabeth stated looking Phoebe who shrugged

"You counted it pretty impressively."

"Wait I thought you hunters were trained in hunting, bows and knives not other weapons."

"I have learnt to master many weapons." Phoebe shrugged

"Right I forgot you were immortal...I guess you do have the time."

"Hey Annabeth walk with me." Phoebe stated walking away from the others ignoring the curious glances. Percy turned to look at his cousin hoping she would shed some light she only shrugged before leading her hunters back to their cabin, she wanted to get out of her wet clothes.

"You are friends with Alexa yes?" Annabeth asked

"Alexandra yes,"

"Has she been in the collar before?"

"Yes, she does not like it. You are the first demigod to be given it though."

"You have had it?" Annabeth suspected

"Yes,"

"I don't know what to do."

"It is not that difficult she will do her own thing but stay near you if you need her. You will be able to tell her what to do but bare in mind the collar won't stay on forever and if you make her do something she does not like she will speak her mind after."

"What happened last time she was here?"

"It was over a century ago she was in her human form and one of the Hermes campers got a little too close to her, it did not end well for him. His siblings then wanted revenge it did not turn out well for their cabin either it ended up burning."

"What about Aphrodite's kids?"

"We do not see eye to eye, every now and then Artemis would send her out to the normal world, to stay relevant. At the time World War One was happening, Alexa saw something she does not talk about it but whatever it was it had her shaken. So when our rivalry with that cabin happened one of her sons said something it set her off especially because it was him that had said it...the tensions were high because of the war it just snapped. We were not the only ones that ended up fighting Ares kids were fighting with Athena's it was not a good day for the camp."

"So that is why Chiron wanted her to stay at the big house instead of in the Hermes cabin?"

"She would have walked out of the camp then and there no matter what the gods said if he made her stay there."

"The gods wanted her to stay?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what is going on?"

"No...I just know that trouble is coming. That you heroes will be called upon again."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't say...back to Alexa..." Phoebe then went to great detail of what Annabeth will need to do or more accurately on what not to do. Annabeth sighed when she was finished Phoebe left her with her thoughts. As she made her way back to her cabin she was surprised to see Percy waiting outside.

"Hey."

"Hey." Annabeth smiled back as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You okay?" He asked looking her over to make sure Phoebe hadn't hurt her.

"I am fine seaweed brain it is you that should be answering that question. You were hit with a lightning bolt."

"The river healed me up fine." Percy replied pulling her in for a kiss Annabeth just cling to him.  
The next morning at breakfast Annabeth looked over at the hunters table as they once again seemed at ease completely ignoring everyone else. Annabeth watched as Rachel kept sending them glances. She was sitting at the head table with Chiron, but her attention was not on the food in front of her. As if she could feel her starring she turned to look at Annabeth and gave her a small smile. Most of the campers had already eaten and had left to get ready for the day. Rachel got up and started heading out so Annabeth got up, Percy seeing her get up followed suit. Annabeth noticed that Rachel was following the hunters as they left. Outside Thalia turned on Rachel asking her why she was staring at them.

"Thalia..." Annabeth began holding onto Rachel pulling her back from Thalia but froze when green smoke came out of Rachel.

"A friend in need sends out the call,  
Help from a friend or all will fall.  
3 will leave but a sacrifice must be made  
To end victorious or all will fade.  
Two groups unite to slay tales of old  
Or divided they stand where fortunes fold.  
The champion will decide the fate,  
if all should fall at the gate."  
She stated but not in her voice it was clearly a prophecy. Everyone stood frozen staring at Rachel as she fell Annabeth held her steady she blinked a couple of times before looking at all the faces staring at her.  
"What did I say?" She asked

"You just gave us a prophecy." Annabeth told her.

"I figured from the looks..."

"For Annabeth." Thalia stated

**AN: here is the next chapter what do you think? A new prophecy bare in mind the prophecy of 7 is still the next big prophecy. Tell me your thoughts. Until next time thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

PJ an unexpected alliance c3

_Previously… when green smoke came out of Rachel._

_"A friend in need sends out the call,  
Help from a friend or all will fall.  
3 will leave but a sacrifice must be made  
To end victorious or all will fade.  
Two groups unite to slay tales of old  
Or divided they stand where fortunes fold.  
The champion will decide the fate,  
if all should fall at the gate."  
She stated but not in her voice it was clearly a prophecy. Everyone stood frozen staring at Rachel as she fell Annabeth held her steady she blinked a couple of times before looking at all the faces staring at her.  
"What did I say?" She asked_

_"You just gave us a prophecy." Annabeth told her._

_"I figured from the looks..."_

_"For Annabeth." Thalia stated _

_**AND NOW….**__  
_  
"What?" Annabeth asked shocked she did not think it was for her if anything it would have to do with the hunters seeming it mentioned Champion.

"She started talking when you touched her." Thalia pointed out

"She mentioned champion..." she stated just as an iris message appeared in front of them and Grover is there calling for help before the message disappears.

"Seriously." Percy exclaims looking at Annabeth just their luck they were given another prophecy now they had two to worry about.

"Thalia is right, this prophecy is meant for you and Percy." Chiron stated

"Who is the third?" Annabeth asked although she already suspected the answer.

"You will take Alexandra." Phoebe stated looking at her.

"She is a wolf, a giant wolf what would the outside world think. We can't exactly go walking down the streets with a giant wolf next to us." Annabeth stated

"Alexandra." Phoebe stated and Annabeth was surprised to see Alexa shrink to a normal size wolf.

"How?" Annabeth was thinking this was not possible.

"Unless there is trouble this size will be best. The mortals will see her as a dog." Phoebe explained.

"How do you know?"

"Because of the thing in your pocket that you received last night." Phoebe stated and Annabeth had forgotten all about it she pulled out a golden rope. Alexa growled at the sight of it but stopped when Phoebe placed her hand on her head. "Tie it around her neck." She added so Annabeth took a step closer but froze when Alexa growled at her.

"I'm good." She replied stepping back

"Annabeth she cannot hurt you, not only because of the collar but you hold her rope. You were given that for a reason." Phoebe stated so Annabeth stepped forward and tied it around her neck she still growled but that was it.

"Percy, Annabeth you should get ready for this quest." Chiron states to which both demigods nod.

'I do not want to go on a quest. I want to return to the hunt.' Alexa commented looking to Phoebe but had to start walking when Annabeth was a certain distance away and she felt a tug on the rope.

"You realize there is a wolf in our room?" Malcom stated as Annabeth packed her bag.

"Yes it is Alexa."

"How is she that size?" He asked his eyes widening before he saw what she was doing.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked

"I have a quest." Annabeth replied for some reason he did not look that surprised

"Good luck." He replied after a moment of silence he stepped forward to hug her but stopped when Alexa growled at him.

"I expect the others to be whipped into shape when I return." Annabeth smirked making Malcom smile at her, their siblings were already in shape but he nodded his head.

"Maybe by then I will finally be able to take you on." He smiles she only laughed before slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking out of her cabin after doing a mental checklist. She met Percy outside the big house where Thalia and the hunters were waiting for them, Chiron was standing there and Annabeth would have guessed that he looked grim he gave them a smile but it seemed forced

"Here." Phoebe stated handing Annabeth a small rectangular object that looked like a wallet. She opened it but it was blank.

"What?"

"If any mortal shall ask why you have a dog with you, this is what you will call a permit."

"But it is blank?"

"The mist. Good luck." Phoebe stated before bending down in front of Alexa and had a silent conversation Annabeth heard Alexa grumble before Phoebe patted her head and stepped back falling in beside Thalia. Thalia hugged Annabeth and Percy wishing them luck before they were sent on their way.

"Any idea where we can start looking."

"DC."

"How?"

"Empathy link. How are we going to get there?" Percy asked looking at Alexa.

"Well..." Annabeth stopped as Alexa started pulling on the rope, Percy raised an eyebrow about to ask what was going on when they went over the ridge they saw a car parked on the side.

'We drive.' Alexa told Annabeth, 'I could travel by foot but I don't know about you.'

"We will drive." Annabeth stated Alexa climbed in the back and Annabeth was driving with Percy in the passenger seat. They drove on in silence for a while before Annabeth and Percy were talking to each other Alexa kept looking out the window resting on the back seat. They drove for the day stopping to fill up until it was well into the night before deciding to stop at a motel. This was good when the receptionist was hesitant to allow the dog into the room so Annabeth showed the permit and the problem was solved. They had made it to DC and had begun their search but to no avail so Annabeth now took this time to make a plan. Alexa was on the floor watching her as she and Percy mumbled about where Grover was.

"You should get some sleep. Maybe try to get in contact with him again?" Annabeth stated Percy nodded and sprawled out on the bed. Annabeth took this time to have a shower before joining him in sleep on the other bed. Annabeth fell asleep with ease but her dreams were disrupted by nightmares again that voice saying she was doomed and her running through camp watching her friends die. She woke up to find Alexa up on the bed lying next to her with her head on her lap. She remembered feeling warmth before the nightmare faded was that Alexa's doing?

The next morning they started their walk around the city once again following Percy who was following his bond with Grover he had an idea of where he was. Alexa was walking with Annabeth her head turning from side to side as she watched the people around her. They were walking up the Lincoln Memorial when she froze with her head tilted to the side.

'What is it?' Annabeth asked

'Monster?'

'You think or know?'

'Nature, it is blocking the scent but there is a monster nearby.' Alexa replied...'and goat.'

'Goat?' Annabeth asked 'like satyr?'

'Maybe.' Alexa replied

'Take us.' Annabeth replies and Alexa had to follow the command Annabeth felt the tingling sensation she felt the other day as Alexa led them towards the scent.

'You know this is towards the monster scent yes? I am leading because you told me to, you will have to tell me to stop.' She stated

'Tell me when we are close.' Annabeth replied Percy was keeping up with her after they had shared a look. They moved away from the crowds to the forest area (wasn't really a forest) before Alexa told them they were getting close. Percy had his hand on his sword as they moved through the trees quietly. Up ahead was a monster and at his feet was three nymphs but what grabbed Percy's attention was a familiar looking jacket. He rushed in...it was foolish and not thought out at all and if weren't for Annabeth he would be dead. Because Annabeth came to his defense Alexa came to hers. Together they took down the monster as Percy sent it back to Tartarus. He then turned to the nymphs looking down at them as Annabeth frees them.

"The satyr that was here, where is he?" Percy asked

"What is it to you Halfblood?" One of the nymphs asked

"Grover is my friend now where is he?"

"Percy." Annabeth warned

"You are Percy?" A different nymph asked

"Yes I am Percy." He huffed he was feeling anxious and the feeling that Grover was still in danger was still with him.

"He was taken to New York...they said they were going to kill him where many of their brothers died."

"Where is that?" Percy asked

"The war, the Empire State Building." Annabeth stated

"Yes, something is stirring, Grover was wanting us to join him...make an alliance but we were caught by them...those creatures from deep."

"We need to get back to New York." Annabeth stated looking at Percy she could see his frustration in his green eyes.

"Why send us all the way here if he was in New York...what is that?" He asked looking at the trees something was wrong.

"The mark of Her..." one nymph stated but before Annabeth or Percy could ask any questions they disappeared.

"Annabeth do you recognize it?"

"No, Alexa?"

'Hope it is not who I think.' She replied before tugging on the rope 'Let's go we could still make it back today if we leave now.' She said, as they walked back towards the car Annabeth could fell Alexa pulling on the rope.

'Don't make me say heel.' Annabeth thought and watched as Alexa huffed at her but still her pace hesitated so that she was walking slower. This time Percy drove back not before they stopped and got something to eat, Alexa was still amazed at how much these two could eat. They made it back to New York but it was night, still Percy felt the urgency to look for Grover so they walked through the streets. Alexa was tense the entire time as she sensed many monsters within the city limits.

"Hey pretty thing what are you doing out this late?" A male voice asked his hand shooting out in front of Annabeth making her stop. Alexa growled at the man, baring her teeth at him.

"Hey call off your mutt." A second man stated he was leaning on the wall opposite her. Annabeth looked at both men well four considering there were two others next to them, all of them had a look in their eyes that made her shudder. She stood taller and glared at them. She was holding onto her knife hoping she would not have to use it.

"Back off." She said in a clear voice that held no mistake, there was a warning in her tone but the men laughed the man blocking her went to touch her but Alexa went to bite him he pulled his hand back.

"You bitch." He seethed pulling out a knife but Percy grabbed his arm before he could do anything knocking the knife out of his hand.

"Now is that anyway to treat a lady?" He asked his voice dangerously dark but the man could not take the hint he went to shove Percy out of the way but Percy was stronger he still had the curse of Achilles so when the 2nd man's knife came at him it shattered Percy then went and knocked out two of the men moving to the next only to find that Annabeth had bet him to it. They then continued on their way picking up the pace knowing this was not the good part of town.

"Ok so there is the Empire State Building Where would I go to make a point?" Annabeth asked

"Right on the doorstep." Percy said as they watched in horror as two giant looking monsters moved towards the entrance of the Empire State Building.

"Surely the gods will not..." Annabeth stopped herself she knew that they would not intervene. "Don't go running in like last time we had a hard enough time killing one this time there is two."

"I will be the distraction you go get Grover, use your cap." Percy said, "Then we move away from here. Get them away from the doors of Olympus." Percy stated knowing that the curse of Achilles will protect him.

"Fine just don't do anything too reckless."

"Have you met me? Everything I do is reckless." He smiled

"Don't I know it." Annabeth huffed but Percy's plan was put into motion he ran at the monsters. Annabeth shook her head before placing on her cap and making her way around to Grover as the monsters attacked Percy. Alexa stayed off to one side and watched as Annabeth disappeared but was still able to track her. She was now at the satyr working on getting him free, Percy looked to be in trouble but Alexa did not go to his aid. Instead she was focused on Annabeth making sure she was fine until Percy was sent flying.

'Help him!' Annabeth commanded with enough force that it vibrated through her body Alexa snarled jumping into action her teeth tearing the closes monster to Percy to pieces. Percy got up and finished the monster off by running his sword through him before they were running.

"P-Percy." Grover cried out in happiness as they ran through the city with the monster following them. As they ran through the streets Percy did not realize that he had led them into a dead end and before they could turn back the monster was there blocking their exit.

"All will fall...you cannot stop Her rising..."  
The monster cackled as it stepped forward Alexa stepped in front of them growing to her normal height Grover yelped at the size of her. Before she could attack though the monster disappeared. Percy and Annabeth both had weapons drawn and looked around cautiously.

"We need to get back to camp." Grover stated

'Agreed monsters are coming this way.' Alexa told them

"How we left the car on the other side of the city.

"We will just have to borrow one." Annabeth replied which is what they did. However as they were leaving the city Annabeth noticed that they were being followed.

"That's a cop." Percy exclaimed

"Oh gods I don't have a license."

"And the matter of fact we did grand larceny..."

"Oh gods..." Annabeth stated

'Relax, use the permit.' Alexa told her she seemed amused at the panic of her companions

"Permit I don't think a dog license will help."

'Not just a dog license. Use the mist to make them see what you want them too.' Alexa huffed as if it was obvious.

'Will it work?'

'Should do.' Alexa replied as Annabeth pulled over the cop got out taking the permit and returned with a frown.

"Is there a problem officer?" Annabeth asked

"Hop out of the car, all of you...hands where I can see them." He stated

'You said it should have worked.' Annabeth thought as she got out with the others

'It did something is wrong...camp is down the road and over that ridge get ready to run.' Alexa stated

'He is mortal.' Annabeth pointed out

'He is...he has no reason to keep us. I feel other vehicles coming this way.' Alexa told Annabeth who was trying to come up with a solution, Percy was trying to talk with the cop. Annabeth noticed a look in the cop's eyes and knew they were in trouble. When the other car pulled over and the four guys from earlier climbed out her heart sank. These were normal mortals, Percy's weapon would not work with them Grover bleeped in nervousness. They climbed out of the car nodding to the cop who stood back as they made their way over to them. The first guy placed his hand on Annabeth pulling her to him only to let her go when Alexa ended up biting him. She could hear the disgust coming from Alexa as she stood in front of Annabeth.

'Run!' She told her but it seemed that they were waiting for them to run as they blocked their path to the car. Percy went to take a step forward but two of the guys held him back. Annabeth punched one of them in the face as she heard Alexa Yelp. Making Annabeth turn to look to see Alexa on the ground with a knife in her side.

"Grover your shirt." Annabeth called out to him

"What?" He asked jumping back from one of the guys.

"Your shirt give it to me." Annabeth stated as she knocked another guy out. Grover begrudgingly gave her his top and she moved over to Alexa who once again was in human form, she tried blocking the view from the others as she gave her the top to put on. To say the men were surprised would be an understatement Annabeth did not know what the mist showed them but Alexa was pissed when she got up she went at it those men still standing weren't for long. Annabeth then led them back to camp they all felt the urgency to return considering Alexa told them that monsters were coming their way. They made it through the barrier and were on the hill about to head down to the big house when Alexa shoved Annabeth to the side making her stumble away. Annabeth turned a glare on her only to turn to shock. Alexa was standing facing her but a familiar man was standing behind her.

"Ares?" Percy asked his sword was drawn and facing him about to charge when Ares turned to him.

"Not today demigod." Ares stated before vanishing, they closed their eyes in time and when they opened them Alexa was on the ground bleeding out.

**AN: I know another cliffhanger, tell me what you think. Until next time thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

PJ an unexpected alliance c4

_Previously…"Ares?" Percy asked his sword was drawn and facing him about to charge when Ares turned to him._

"_Not today demigod." Ares stated before vanishing, they closed their eyes in time and when they opened them Alexa was on the ground bleeding out. _

_**AND NOW….**_

"Alexa!" Annabeth cried out moving to her and her concern grew when Alexa had fear on her face.

"Phoebe." Alexa grounded out clearly in pain

"Someone get Phoebe." Annabeth states and she heard someone running she began applying pressure to her wound.

"You're going to be fine." Annabeth stated trying to reassure her. "We can get ambrosia..." she added but could see that the wound was serious.

"Not going to work." Phoebe stated moving down next to her to examine her.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth shouts considering the fact that she had not changed back to a wolf she was freaking out.

"She is dead." Phoebe replied

"Clearly not dead." Grover stated he began to pace

"It's her curse...Al, you have not experienced close death yet...we can't help." Phoebe stated clearly upset.

"I know...can't feel my legs." She said wincing in pain.

"What curse?" Grover asked

"Your spine is severed." Phoebe responded ignoring Grover

"Ares...stabbed in back." Alexa replied. "I want Artemis." She said as Phoebe placed her hand on her forehead trying to comfort her. Alexa stopped herself from screaming in pain.

"Don't try to fight it Al, it will only get worse."

"Why I don't do quests." She mumbled not being able to stop the scream as her bones began breaking.

"What can we do?" Thalia asked she had ran over with Phoebe but stopped at the sight she was now standing behind Phoebe.

"Nothing, she died twice within an hour let alone this is the third time within a month...this is going to hurt."

"Nectar? Ambrosia?" Percy asked

"She is already dead...her curse is prolonging the effects of her shift." Phoebe replied in a frustrated huff.

"What is her curse?" Annabeth asked as Alexa screamed again.

"Each time she dies she changes from human to wolf, but it was engrained in her not to die, so she couldn't change from wolf to human without spending time as the other. They said if she was to die close together it would be painful..." Phoebe stopped as she ran her fingers through Alexa's hair trying to soothe her as her body trembled under her touch. More bones could be heard breaking and Alexa was in tears groaning and whimpering.

"Make it stop please?" She begged as her arm bent at an unnatural position.

"I can't I'm sorry." Phoebe stated stepping back as her back arched.

"What can we do?"

"Nothing...I don't know..."

"This is a first?" Annabeth asked

"Yes, this is the first time she has experienced close deaths. Usually she can go years without dying." Phoebe stated not intending to make Annabeth feel worse but it did.

"How old is she?"

"What?"

"How old? How long has she been with Artemis?"

"Since the times of old."

"Older than Zoe?" Percy asked

"Yes. Maybe around the same time." Phoebe stated as Alexa screamed again. By now other campers had come to investigate the screaming Chiron was there several Apollo kids wanted to step forward to help but the hunters had closed ranks and were keeping them back.

"She died protecting me."

"You are her charge." Phoebe stated as she watched Alexa's arms dislocated popping in and out of their joints.

It took an hour, and in that time Chiron managed to get most of the campers away, Annabeth and Percy along with Grover with the hunters stayed and all their nerves were on edge as it seemed the longer it took the more painful it became. Finally she changed form, but something was very wrong.

"Phoebe?" Thalia asked as Phoebe began examining her.

"Her ribs are not in the right place. We will have to break them so they can heal properly." She said but did not move to do it.

"Are you going to start?" Percy asked thinking time was a factor.

"I can't..."

"What do you mean you can't? You just said?"

"Yes I know what I said but we are forbidden to hurt her. I can't physically hurt her even if I was trying to help." Phoebe replied with a frown. She shared a look with Thalia.

"The demigods won't be strong enough." Thalia stated she looked at Chiron at the same time as Phoebe. He moved back shaking his head.

"No." He said shaking his head he knew Alexandra could hold a grudge and did not want to get on the wrong side of Artemis.

"You are the only one that can." Phoebe stated Chiron looked down at the wolf he could see that if her bones weren't realigned... he sighed.

"Fine." He stated moving closer to the wolf that was growling at him. She stopped growling as Phoebe placed her hand on her neck.

"Annabeth you need to tell her not to move." Phoebe stated "then kneel down by her head and keep her distracted." She instructed to which Annabeth complied

"Alexa don't move." She commanded

'Please no more...' she replied sounding tired she tried keeping Chiron in her line of sight but Annabeth's command was in effect she could not move. The sound of Alexa's bones cracking when Chiron kicked her would haunt Annabeth's dreams for a while. Her growl turned to a yelp followed by a whimper, he had to kick her twice and Annabeth knew that it hurt. Phoebe jumped right back in making sure that the bones would align properly but this time she gave Annabeth something to feed Alexa that put her to sleep.

"You could not have given that to her earlier?" Percy asked

"No, we could not interfere."

"Now you can?"

"Now she is in wolf form." Phoebe stated as if it was obvious. She began applying pressure to places before sighing.  
"She will be fine." Shifting so she was leaning back and looked up to the sky, she knew Artemis would have felt her death, and her pain. She was somewhat surprised that she did not turn up.

"You completed the prophecy in just two days?" Thalia asked after a long silence.

'Not all of it.' Alexa replied trying to move before freezing making it clear she was awake. She turned her eyes to look at Chiron and growled at him, he had the decency to look down but Phoebe stopped her from attacking the centaur.

"What do you mean not all of it?" Thalia asked

'Only the first part, helping a friend. The rest is yet to pass.' She replied

"I think you made the sacrifice." Annabeth stated seeming she was the only one other than the hunters that was following the conversation.

'Maybe. We still have a lot to do.'

"Like what?"

'I...can't think...I need to rest.' Alexa replied, 'can I move?' She asked Annabeth making it clear she was still under the command.

"Yeah."

"Al you will be in Athena's cabin, you won't be able to stay in Artemis's." Phoebe stated carefully

'Why?'

"Why?" Annabeth asked at the same time

"The rope. It is still connected." Phoebe stated making Annabeth look down she didn't even notice she was holding this rope.

"She can stay in Artemis's cabin if she wants I will just untie it..." Annabeth stated but frowned when she noticed that the rope could not be untied.

"Artemis and Athena wants her by your side...you cannot let the rope go. It is bound to you until they see otherwise." Phoebe replied

"This doesn't make any sense."

"Take her to your cabin...she needs rest, so do you by the looks of it, we will talk more in the morning." Phoebe stated looking around the group daring anyone to refuse, they wisely complied Percy walking Annabeth back to her cabin with Alexa trailing behind them. Her movements were stiff and slow it being clear she was still in pain. Percy gave Annabeth a kiss before heading to his own cabin as Annabeth headed into hers. Her siblings were awake Malcom came over to her concerned she told them she would tell them all about it in the morning. Now was the time to get some sleep. Annabeth went into the bathroom and got dressed she stood in front of the sink for a while trying to forget that mortals look he gave her. She then went back out and climbed into bed.

Alexa had already fallen asleep next to her bed Annabeth had to climb over her. Her dreams were plagued with nightmares that she ended up waking up in a cold sweet. She looked around her cabin it was still dark and her siblings were all asleep still. She met the eyes of Alexa looking up at her from the floor. It was strange seeing a wolf next to her bed. Alexa ended up moving so that she jumped up on the bed surprising Annabeth before resting her head on her legs. Annabeth was about to ask what she was doing but Alexa had closed her eyes and she felt the warmth presence from earlier. Annabeth was wanting to say something but she felt tired and ended up falling back to sleep.

"Annabeth? Annabeth!" Someone was calling her to wake up but Annabeth did not want to wake up she was comfortable she came wide awake when she heard a growl to see Alexa still next to her on her bed her head was resting on her legs she was growling at her siblings who had been trying to wake her up.

"What?" She asked confused placing her hand on Alexa's head stopping the growl.

"Thank the gods you're awake. Come on get up or we will be late." Malcom stated but was watching the wolf with caution. "You might want to tell her not to hurt your siblings she tried biting Lizzie's hand when she went to wake you." Malcom added making Annabeth look to Lizzie to make sure she was fine. She looked a little shaken but was fine.

'I don't want you hurting my siblings.' She told Alexa

'Then tell them not to touch you.' Alexa replied before jumping down from the bed.

'You alright?' Annabeth asked concerned when she saw Alexa's back legs buckle under her.

'I will be...' Alexa replied but sounded unsure. Annabeth got up and got ready having a quick shower before getting dressed then leading her cabin to the Pavilion for breakfast. Alexa walking by her side when they entered the hunters were already there and Annabeth noticed how Alexa paused she wanted to go over and sit with them but followed Annabeth to her table. As they made offerings to the gods Alexa remained lying down next to Annabeth's table.

Phoebe made her way over to her once the others were seated several looked on with interest as it was against the rules to sit at other tables. But Phoebe didn't end up sitting she knelt down next to Alexa checking her over before giving her a bowl of food. She scratched her behind the ears before moving back to her table sharing some words with Thalia before claiming her seat. Annabeth looked over at Percy and gave him a smile which he returned but she could tell he had a bad sleep she would have to talk to him later about it. Annabeth looked down at Alexa who was dozing on her legs she became concerned when she noted that the bowl Phoebe placed in front of her was untouched.

'You said you have to be honest with me.' Annabeth stated

'I do.' Alexa replied sighing

'Why have you not eaten?' Annabeth asked

'Not hungry.' Came her reply

'What is wrong?' She asked

'Wrong? Wrong? I died twice yesterday that is what is wrong. Making it a three times within a week.' Alexa growled 'I am by Athena's table instead of Artemis's away from my pack I am charged with protecting a Halfblood.' She snarled looking up at Annabeth her siblings were tense beside her Chiron was looking down at them the room had become silent Phoebe and Thalia were making their way over. 'You ask me what is wrong? My Artemis is refusing me shutting me out, my body keeps trembling in spasms of pain I was killed by Ares who could only been granted permission from Artemis to kill me. I am stuck in wolf form!'

"Alexandra!" Phoebe called out making Alexa turn to look at Phoebe, Annabeth was still in shock. Thalia came over to her claiming her hand and pulling her to her feet. Alexa snarled at them only to wince in pain Annabeth left the Pavilion making Alexa leave to. She turned to Thalia.

"Please tell me you heard her?" She asked unsure on what to say to Alexa.

"We did, Annabeth...she is frustrated that is all." Thalia tried to explain she saw her friends worried expression Phoebe was having a silent conversation with Alexa that ended with Alexa making whining noises.

"She said she speaks the truth." Annabeth pointed out.

"She does...it's complicated. Phoebe?" Thalia asked looking at her sister

"She is hurting right now, Artemis has blocked her link with her. She is upset with the situation she is in." Phoebe began

"She said pack?" Annabeth asked her mind was still recovering from the assault that Alexa did

"We are her pack." Thalia began carefully thinking her response before speaking. "She can sense we will be moving on and she knows she will be staying here. She is frustrated..."

"She knows Ares would have needed Artemis's permission to kill her." Annabeth stated making both hunters tense looking at Alexa who was lying on the ground making whimpering noises. Neither hunter replied.  
"I don't know if I can do this to her." Annabeth added after a moment of silence looking down at the wolf.

"You don't really get a choice in this Annabeth...she will remain with you until the collar comes off and it will only come off when the gods see fit." Thalia replied

"It would be so much easier if they told us why?" Annabeth grumbles looking down at Alexa she bent down and rubbed her head. Missing the look shared between Thalia and Phoebe. "The prophecy...she thinks it was not complete and I have to agree two days is not... we only completed the beginning part. Which two groups will unify? Which tales of old? What will fade?"

"Don't know, but we won't be much help." Thalia stated she didn't want to leave when her friends needed her but last night she was sent a message from Artemis.

"You said you're leaving..."

"Yeah, we were going to leave after breakfast."

"Were?"

"Are, we still will be leaving."

"Before you go, do you know what this symbol is?" Annabeth asked pulling out a small piece of a paper that she had drawn on last night.

"Where did you see this?" Phoebe asked

"DC...so you know it?" She asked Phoebe who looked from Annabeth to Thalia then up to the sky before resting on Alexa.

"The gods grandmother." Phoebe stated not wanting to say the name.

"What you mean..."

"Don't say it, you know whom I speak of. If it is true we are in more trouble than we thought." Phoebe stated looking at Thalia who gave her a small nod.

"More monsters are roaming we need to get a move on get the hunters ready we leave now. Annabeth talk with Chiron…good fortune." She added but as she said it Annabeth got the feeling that Thalia knew exactly what trouble was coming and that they should all be concerned. Thalia then knelt down to Alexa and had a silent conversation with her Alexa whined moving in closer Thalia patted her before moving off to the other hunters. Percy made a noise behind Annabeth making it clear he had been standing there the whole time. They then went and had a meeting with Chiron who seemed rather troubled by what Annabeth had shared he sent them away lost in thought. An hour later he called a camp meeting with all the campers making it clear they would be training double time. The campers groaned but did not complain they could tell that something was wrong. The war council was gathered later that night making it clear that war was brewing.

1 week has passed and everyone was on alert, they had been training daily. Annabeth has been leading her cabin in hard drills coming up with battle strategies. Hephaestus cabin was busy making weapons, Apollo's cabin was busy stocking medical supplies as well as making arrows. Ares cabin were working on the camps defenses with Percy's advisement. He had become the camps unofficial leader although he looked to Annabeth for support and answers more often than not. Annabeth was sparring with Malcom showing some younger campers how to fight. Alexa was tied outside the arena mainly because everyone was nervous to fight with Annabeth when she was around. Mr D had informed her at the beginning of the week that she could tie her to places and she would not be able to leave. Annabeth has managed to disarm Malcom and stopped to show them how to do it more slowly while answering their questions.

"Chase!" Someone shouted making her look up at Mike son of Ares and several other kids from Ares enter the arena.

"Athena's cabin has the arena." Annabeth stated not seeing Clarissa with them.

"You and me duel!" He seethed making Annabeth raise an eyebrow at them.

"You want to duel?" She asked carefully something about him was off and it sent alarm bells ringing in her head.

"Yeah I want to duel unless the great Annabeth Chase is scared, there is no Jackson to protect you today princess." He stated she knew he was baiting her and was ready to refuse when Malcom stepped in only for him to be punched by Mike staggering back holding his nose that was now bleeding made Annabeth see red. Malcom was her brother Mike needed to remember his place. She made the gesture that she accepted his challenge and watched as the son of Ares moved in on her, she noted that his siblings blocked the way of her other siblings. Malcom looked furious he was sitting on the side with a cloth under his nose. She was brought out of her stupor as Mike began his attack. It was fast and brutal, which surprised her seeming he was pulling off more complicated moves than he should be able to. Alexa was shouting in her head that Annabeth had to tell her to be quiet so she wasn't distracted. She only just dodged a fatal attack that made her growl out.

"What the Hades?" Annabeth asked as Mike ended up on top of her as her knife was knocked out of her hand seeming she had lost her sword earlier she pulled out her dagger seeming Mike didn't stop. His siblings were holding back hers as they tried to stop the fight.

"Die demigod scum!" Mike hissed only to be knocked off Annabeth he grunted followed by a scuffle Annabeth looked up in time to see Alexa there as she bit into his neck.

"No!" Annabeth cried out making Alexa freeze Mike managed to plunge his knife into her side before he crumpled to rock. Wait! What? Annabeth moved over to them to make sure she had seen correct Mike was now a pile of rocks.

"Annabeth?" Malcom called out she turned in time to see the rest of the Ares kids turn to rock crumbling to the ground.

"What is going on?" Lizzie asked as a horn was heard…

**AN: So what do you think? I love to hear you opinions and thoughts. Thanks for reading until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

PJ an unexpected alliance c5

Previously… "Annabeth?" Malcom called out she turned in time to see the rest of the Ares kids turn to rock crumbling to the ground.

"What is going on?" Lizzie asked as a horn was heard…

AND NOW…

"That's a distress call." Annabeth stated looking down to see Alexa was dead before she ran out of the arena with her siblings after placing a banner over her. As she ran towards where the other campers were she heard a terrifying roar that sent birds flying and the ground rumbling. Annabeth faltered as she ran this was way too close to her dream. As they ran over the bend they saw kids fighting a monster that made her pause.

"Is that?" Malcom asked

"Yes a Laestrygones." Annabeth replied her sword in her hand tightened around the hilt. "Mark and Lizzie go help the Apollo kids the rest of you on me." Annabeth shouted running to help those kids fighting including Clarissa and Percy.

They heard hoof beats and saw Chiron arrive he let loose a volley of arrows alongside some Apollo kids but it only seemed to enrage the monster more. Annabeth and the others tried surrounding it and attacking it but so far all attempts had failed and several campers were sent flying. One of them did not get back up. That was when Annabeth felt a familiar tingling sensation she saw Alexa running towards them and threw a spare but didn't stop running. Her spare hit it in the chest but did not kill it instead he bellowed a sickening screech that had Annabeth covering her ears. Alexa jumped at the monster, landed on its leg and began to climb it as if she was climbing a tree. The monster tried squashing her but failed she ended up clinging onto its hands as it raised it above its head as if it was going to throw her but instead she let go and fell. As she fell her blade ran through the creature turning it to ash as it was sliced in half. She landed gracefully as yellow ash rained down on her before standing up. Annabeth noticed that she wore the banner like a toga before she turned to Chiron, everyone else that was standing there was in a shocked silence.

"I am going to shower and change then I will be leaving. Your other campers you will find three clicks into the forest. Best to get them before they suffocate." She turned to Annabeth and gave her a glare before turning on her heels and walked towards the cabins.

"What just happened?" Percy asked

"She saved us again." Annabeth replied looking down at her hand and frowned. She was still holding the rope and the rest of it was in the direction that Alexa had gone she turned to Chiron but he would not meet her gaze instead he sent out a search party to find the missing campers.

Annabeth went to Artemis's cabin bracing herself as she entered still somewhat expecting a trap at the door but found none. She had grabbed some clothes for Alexa and placed them on the bed. She heard the shower turn off and turned in time to see Alexa standing in the door way with a towel wrapped around her. Annabeth noticed the mark of Artemis just above where the towel was. She also noticed several scars and a silver arm band on each arm...how had she not seen them throughout the year.

"I um brought you some clothes...thanks for saving me."

"Next time listen to me, don't tell me to shut up." Alexa replied taking the clothes from her she paused in front of the mirror. "You have got to be kidding me." She growled out and in two steps she was in front of Annabeth a knife at her throat only for pain to flash through her eyes and she dropped the knife with a clatter. She swore in Ancient Greek moving away from her sitting down not getting dressed.

"What more could she possibly want? What do you want from me?" She shouted the last part to the roof. She looked over to see the rope still in Annabeth's hand, "You should go check on your friends. I need some space."

"You know I would undo this if I could?"

"I know, I will be able to roam the camp but won't be able to leave." She stated closing her eyes, Annabeth could not tell if she was in pain or just upset at being stuck here so decided to give her some space for now. She left the cabin and headed out to check on her siblings seeing they were fine she then went in search of Percy. He was with Clarissa and Chris as they talked about how that monster came to be at camp, also agreeing to set up a search party to make sure none others were there. Percy smiled at Annabeth as she came over to them, pulling her in for a hug and kiss.

"How was she?" Percy asked

"Upset."

"Upset? She just killed a Laestrygones." Clarissa stated

"She has to remain here instead of joining the hunt." Annabeth replied

"Well I am happy she is here, twice now she has saved our skins." Clarissa stated "I still don't get how that thing could get in here. Or that other monster that she killed." Clarissa added

"You don't think someone is summoning them do you?" Chris asked

"For now all we can do is stay alert." Percy stated

"Easy for you to say your siblings weren't caught and impersonated." Clarissa complained

"How are they?" Annabeth asked

"Will says they will be fine. Chiron is with them now." Clarissa stated it being clear she was told to leave. "I will set up a watch." She added before walking away with Chris so Percy turned to Annabeth.

"What do you need?" Percy asked

"Answers." Annabeth replied but sighed before moving into hugging him. So he led her to the beach where they sat for a while watching as the tide lapped up on the shore.

"We best be heading back." Annabeth stated seeming it would be time for dinner.

"Yeah I suppose." He stated his hand was around her shoulders and she was leaning into him, he did not want to move. She kissed him before getting up and pulling him with her. As they walked towards the cabins where Annabeth will have to get her siblings she saw Alexa talking with Chiron.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" He asked her, it being clear neither of them has seen them.

"No, 4 deaths one month..." her tone sounded pained

"Ambrosia nectar?" He asked

"Won't help, curse and all."

"I'm sorry Alexandra." He stated placing a hand on her shoulder. "Have you told Annabeth?" He asked

"No, I can't lie to her but that doesn't mean I have to tell her, as long as she doesn't ask me specifically I will be fine."

"Dangerous game...last time you tried that..."

"Was to Artemis...that did not turn out well. But this is different, if I tell her she will feel guilty. I can't have that. It isn't that..." she stopped and turned to face them. Annabeth and Percy continued walking, Percy didn't hear her, Annabeth was surprised she did but then the rope around her wrist was warm so she figured it was due to the rope that she could hear even though they were far enough away. Annabeth now looked over Alexa with an eagle eye she noticed how her shoulders were tense, how her face seemed tired and how every now and then flashes of pain would shine in her eyes. Alexa looked back to Chiron giving him a specific look before walking off.

"Alexa?" Annabeth called out making her freeze and look at her she waited for them to catch up to her.

"You heading to the pavilion?" Annabeth asked

"No, I am n..I was going to my cabin." She stated wincing slightly that was when Annabeth realized she had just tried to lie to her. Good to know she actually can't.

"You're coming to the pavilion you need to eat." Annabeth states remembering those times Alexa wouldn't eat until Annabeth pointed it out as if she had forgotten to eat. Alexa's jaw clenched together as the command washed over her, she remembered Phoebe warning her that if Alexa could help it she wouldn't look after herself so it was up to her to make sure she ate and slept. Alexa ended up going to the pavilion with Percy as Tyson was not here so did not have any siblings to gather. Annabeth jogged to her cabin to gather her siblings before making a beeline for the pavilion herself. Alexa sat alone at the Artemis table, Annabeth kept an eye on her making sure she actually did eat but grew concerned when she did not. She had a couple of bites but other than that, she ended up burning the rest of her food. Annabeth heard her mention Artemis before she turned to meet her gaze. Alexa held it for a second longer before taking a deep breath and seemed to contain a spasm. Before she promptly turned and left Annabeth got up and followed after meeting Chiron's gaze he seemed to be trying to tell something but not in a subtle enough way. So Annabeth left her siblings and followed Artemis's champion. She found her walking along the path heading back to her cabin but at a rather slow pace. First thought was that she was waiting for Annabeth but a closer look clearly showed she was in pain. When Alexa doubled over was when Annabeth ran over to her. Gripping her arm stopping her from falling to the dirt path.

"Alexa?" She asked her only response was a moan before she shuddered then stood back up.

"Annabeth?" Alexa asked and Annabeth knew that she was trying to brush off her concern.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked

"N...m-mus-," she groaned again.

"Don't lie to me." Annabeth stated still holding onto her arm.

"4 deaths one month." Alexa replied as another muscle spasmed.

"What?...I know you mean your curse. What is happening?" She asked knowing that was the basic response Alexa was going to try and go for.

"I am reliving my deaths...don't worry I should be fine." She stated moaning again as she closed her eyes.

"What can I do?" She asked

"Nothing." Alexa replied

"What can you do?" Annabeth asked

"N-n...rest, sleep it off."

"Then That is what you are going to do." Annabeth stated

"What? No. I can't sleep. I don't..." she froze grunting in pain.

"You should know not to try to lie. When we get you back to your cabin you will sleep." Annabeth states noting that Alexa was stumbling she ended up supporting her.

"Please don't make me sleep."

"You said sleep will help, will it?"

"Yes...but."

"Then it is settled." Annabeth stated and as she got Alexa back into the cabin she saw the instant response of Alexa falling asleep. Wow that was fast she thought to herself as she made sure Alexa would be comfy looking around she noted that the cabin was trashed, the sink off to the side used for messages was broken several of the wooden pieces in the room also broken and the fur skins were all in one corner several of them were ripped. Wow she really had a go at it.

"You told her to sleep when she reached the cabin, she is following your order. Do not worry about the mess." A voice stated behind her making her jump to see a familiar 12 year old girl looking down at a broken figurine.


	6. Chapter 6

PJ an unexpected alliance c6

_Previously… Wow she really had a go at it._

"_You told her to sleep when she reached the cabin, she is following your order. Do not worry about the mess." A voice stated behind her making her jump to see a familiar 12 year old girl looking down at a broken figurine._

_**AND NOW…**_

"Lady Artemis? I can wake her?"

"No leave her. She needs to sleep, it is best for her to be asleep as it happens."

"She said she is reliving her deaths?"

"Yes."

"Is there nothing we can do?" Annabeth asked

"You can sit with her, so she knows she is not alone."

"Surely you could..." she stopped herself when she saw the look in her silver eyes.

"She is back in human form, why is the collar still on? Why is this rope still attached to me?" Annabeth asked

"She is to remain with you." Artemis stated as if it was obvious.

"The monsters in the camp, do you know how they got in?" Annabeth asked

"Something is stirring Annabeth Chase learn from Alexandra while there is still time."

"You came to check on her?"

"I wanted to come earlier but my relation with her is complicated Father would not let me the same way he does not let your parents see you."

"She is not your daughter." Annabeth stated

"She is as close as I have come to have one. Like I told you, you do not know her story."

"You also told me that maybe one day I will." Annabeth retorted making Artemis give a small smile.

"I would take it as a favor to me if you keep an eye on her, help her. She is going through some of her worst memories right now... she needs a friend." Artemis stated looking at Alexa on the cot.

"I mean no disrespect Lady Artemis but she needs you." Annabeth replied Artemis tensed before really looking at Annabeth but she held her gaze even though her ADHD was clawing at her to move.

"Right now she is to remain with you." Artemis's replied and Annabeth could tell that Artemis was just as frustrated at this as Alexa seemed to be. She was looking at Alexa with a longing look.

"Phoebe said this was her first time dying closely together."

"Your point?"

"Why was she?...never mind."

"You were about to ask why she was cursed am I right?" Artemis asked

"I was but you don't have to answer."

"Alexandra was mortal long ago, during the old times. I claimed her...something I was not meant to do. When one of the gods claim a mortal they are admitting that they are their kin as a maiden goddess...well you can see that my family did not take too well to what I did. I was wanting to keep her as one of my hunters. But certain gods were skeptical they thought she was dangerous and were wanting her gone. Considering she was immortal they were talking about sending her to Tartarus. I would not have that I had to make a compromise so I turned her to a wolf. Given enough time I was allowed to make her human again but at a cost."

"Her curse." Annabeth stated to which Artemis nodded it seemed that she was lost in thought and hardly paid her any attention.

"I must return to the Hunt." Artemis stated looking over Alexa one last time, Annabeth knew that what Artemis told her was only a small part of the truth. Artemis went over to Alexa and brushed a stray hair off her face. It seemed that Alexa could sense Artemis was close by she muttered her name in her sleep. Before her face scrunched up in pain and she was gasping for breath. Artemis ended up placing her hand on her forehead and instantly Alexa was breathing normally again.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked slightly freaked out at hearing the rasping sounds Alexa was making.

"Reliving the time she was burned alive." Artemis stated almost to herself. Annabeth's eyes widened in horror she was about to ask another question but seeing the look on the 12 year old goddess she thought better of it, considering Artemis had a pained expression. "Not a good time." She added before turning back to Annabeth. "I hope your mother was right about you." She stated before disappearing in a flash of silver light Annabeth quickly closed her eyes when she opened them she was alone in the cabin with Alexa.

"Burned alive?" Annabeth muttered when Alexa was better she would definitely want to hear that story. Annabeth stayed in the Artemis cabin sitting next to Alexa feeling useless the only thing she could do was hold her hand and wipe her face when she ended up soaked in sweat, she did end up cleaning the cabin( what she couldn't stay still). Several times Annabeth freaked out because it was like she was actually dying part of her wanted to take her to the infirmary. Percy turned up at some point bringing her something to eat but was wise enough not to enter the cabin. It took her three days before the tremors stopped and she seemed better. Annabeth stayed with her the whole time even falling asleep in the cabin.

"How long have I been asleep?" Alexa asked looking over at Annabeth.

"Three days. How are you feeling?"

"The pain has stopped for now. What happens now? I take it the collar is still on?"

"Yes, you are supposed to stay here. I think they want you training me." Annabeth stated

"What makes you think that?" Alexa asked

"Well..." Annabeth pointed to the weapons that turned up a day ago with a note from her mother. This is for you. I didn't read it." Annabeth stated handing her an envelope now that she was sitting up in her cot, amongst furs. Alexa took the note instantly recognizing it as Artemis's handwriting she tore into the letter. It didn't take her long to read it and when she was finished her shoulders sagged. She turned to Annabeth looking her over before sighing.

"You're right, she wants me to teach you. First off I am hungry and we need a shower." She stated making Annabeth look down at herself she noticed that her clothes were crumpled and she did look like she needed one.

"Now that you are awake I will head back to my cabin." Annabeth stated, "Meet you at the pavilion." She stated which Alexa nodded moving over to the bag that was siting off to the side, it also turned up when Alexa was asleep. Annabeth left her to shower and clean up, as she walked back to her cabin, it was still early so they would not have missed breakfast. When she entered her cabin Malcom was getting the others ready.

"Hey you're back."

"I wasn't gone." Annabeth stated heading for the shower, her muscles ached from lack of use over the three days the hot water did wonders but if she was to get in a fight she wasn't looking forward to it. Annabeth got dressed and moved out with her siblings as she entered she looked around most campers were already there, they had started eating. Her gaze met Alexa's who was currently eating, she continued scanning the room until her gaze met Percy's he smiled at her, he had blue waffles that made her shake her head at his obsession with blue food. She sat down getting her usual before going and making her offerings to Athena before she reclaimed her seat and began eating. She had finished eating and was currently talking with Malcom about strategic analysis of how the monsters were coming into camp. She looked up to meet Alexa who was standing behind her. She was wearing tights with a white t-shirt with a wolfs head on it and her silver jacket indicating her as a hunter. Her quiver could be seen over her shoulder but it only had one arrow and she knew she was carrying hunting knives but could not see them.

"Grab your work out gear, meet me in the arena in five minutes." She instructed before turning on her heel and walking out. Malcom looked at her with wide eyes, he wasn't the only one to have heard her seeming the campers closes to her were all looking at her.

"Oh no way Annabeth is going to get her butt kicked by the hunter." One of the Stoll brothers shouted earning a glare from Annabeth but she was slightly concerned.

"You better go, she only gave you five minutes." Malcom stated she placed a hand on his shoulder in thanks before jogging out to get herself ready. She made it to the arena with 30 seconds to spare. Meeting Alexa in the middle of the arena she had a sword in her hand and was standing so still it made Annabeth hesitate in her steps. Alexa turned to look at her, and her brown eyes bore deep into her soul the way they usually do but this time something was different. This time she knew this was Artemis's champion facing her not her friend.

"Take out your sword let's see what you can do." Alexa stated to which Annabeth nodded relaxing this is what she trained for. Pulling out her sword she waited for Alexa to attack but it seemed Alexa was waiting for her to make the first move, a small smirk pulling at her lips as Annabeth tried to analyse her. Alexa started fast making Annabeth go on the defence, she barely managed to counter her attacks. One minute in and Annabeth was disarmed and Alexa's sword at her neck.

"I know you are the daughter of Athena but sometimes too much thinking can be dangerous." Alexa chastised before making her pick up her sword. "Now again." Alexa stated, Annabeth knew not to rush in this made Alexa give her a small nod but once again went on the attack. With several thrusts, overhead and backhands her sword strikes were lethal. Annabeth noticed that when Alexa would make contact it was always with the flat of her sword and always on joints before disarming her. Each time she disarmed her she would point out a flaw. Annabeth though never seemed to make the same mistake twice. They had been training for over an hour before Alexa called for a break, Annabeth was sweating, catching her breath. She looked over at Alexa and groaned she was not at all winded. Annabeth always thought she was a good fighter but sparring with Alexa made her feel like a novice. After their break they started again and Annabeth ended up on the floor more often than not, she never seemed to be able to get pass her defense.

"You have got to be kidding me, I can't be this bad?" Annabeth groaned as she was once again on the ground.

"Don't feel bad, I would be very surprised if you managed to beat me. I have had centuries to master this. You have achieved great things in your short life and that I admire but I can match Artemis and your mother." Alexa replied helping her up. Her response was another groan from Annabeth.

"And you expect me to beat you?" Annabeth asked

"No, that is not the point of this lesson."

"What is it?" She asked

"Know your limits...you know if I am going to teach you I can't just give you the answers. This collar is not helpful." Alexa muttered

"Again." Annabeth stated making Alexa raise an eyebrow at her but nevertheless got into the ready stance. This time Annabeth pulled out her dagger in her other hand so she was fighting with both weapons. Alexa assessed her before nodding her head. This time Annabeth started off by attacking, she was a blur of movements Alexa seemed surprised but counted all of her attacks disarming her sword, she only just managed to dodge the knife before Annabeth also lost that weapon once again feeling the point of her blade against her throat.

"I will give you that one Chase, you surprised me. Are you wanting to spar or are you going to be my target practice?" She turned to look at the onlookers who had come to watch the fight. They very quickly dispersed except Percy and Chiron who had come to make sure Annabeth was alright.

"That was amazing." Percy gushed looking at Alexa in awe but it wiped off his face when he saw the glare she was giving him. He had moved so he was hugging Annabeth.

"You were more comfortable with a knife than a sword?" Alexa turned to Annabeth who nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes. I can fight with most weapons." She added but preferred her knife.

"Good I want ten laps of the arena." She stated

"What?"

"You heard me. Go." Alexa stated smiling as Annabeth groaned before starting her run. Percy looked at her giving her a smile in encouragement but it again disappeared when Alexa spoke.

"I don't know why you are smiling son of Poseidon it's your turn."

"What?" He asked his voice going an octave higher making him cover it with a cough.

"I want to see you fight, you and me choose your weapon." Alexa said moving back into the center of the arena. Percy looked at Chiron who waved him forward.

"You aren't going to kill me are you?" He asked her drawing riptide as he moved over to her, she looked over the sword recognizing it before looking up to meet his gaze.

"I won't kill you, maim you a little maybe but not enough to kill you." She replied straight faced he couldn't tell if she was joking or not. Percy was the one to attack first he had watched her fight with Annabeth so figured he knew her pattern how wrong he was. As she fought him it was a completely different technique than what she used with Annabeth. He ended on the ground riptide out of his hand and possibly a new bruise from how she got him on the fall.

"Ow." He stated getting back to his feet she let him pick up his sword and went at it again only to lose his sword not soon after and his knuckles were throbbing how she managed to whack them he had no idea. He bent down to pick up riptide again but this time he let her move first managing to block some of her attacks but the longer he held out the stronger she got, she had been working out all morning how was she not tired yet? He jumped out of her way and put some distance between them. Trying to think of anything, this was the arena he used his surroundings to his benefit but still she was beating him. He ended up managing to find a source of water to come to his aid this seemed to make her falter as she watched the water moving around him healing him and giving him new energy. She waited...why was she waiting?

This is how their days were spent for two weeks Annabeth would spend the morning sparring then running and in the afternoon Alexa would spend time teaching Annabeth history. She didn't understand why but found it interesting and informative. Percy would join in every other day so far neither of them had managed to land a blow on her but each day they learnt something new. It was interesting when Alexa was at the archery field with Annabeth she was in awe and was amazed that she gave her some tips, but when Percy had a go Alexa actually walked away after an hour of trying to teach him, as she walked away she was muttering in Greek about how even Artemis could not help him. Another day just after Alexa had finished teaching Annabeth a double knife defense against a swords man. She had Percy working on his stamina (running) before they swapped. Percy had tried getting Annabeth to make Alexa stop them from running but Chiron had warned them not to interfere with her teaching habit. He would come and watch when he could and today was like no other. He nodded his head in approval as Annabeth mastered the move she was taught during the week. Now it was Percy's turn. He managed to hold out longer now against Alexa who was finding him an interest not yet a challenge but knowing that he could be one day. Percy had learnt to use his water abilities to fight her making his strokes stronger and faster he actually managed to get past her guard he felt great too late did he realize it was a trick he let it go to his head as he felt the side of her sword hit his elbow and up to his shoulder. He jumped back out of the way of her blade frowning, she could have finished him while he was distracted why didn't she? She was just standing there...

That was when he saw her muscles spasm, her sword dropped from her hand landing in the dirt.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted moving over to Alexa the water forgotten. Alexa was now on the ground. Annabeth was next to her in a second and Alexa seemed to be gasping for breath.

"Chiron?" She asked looking up at the centaur hoping he had an explanation.

"Alexandra breathe, in and out, follow me." Annabeth instructed getting Alexa to mimic her breathing.

"Can't feel my legs." Alexa groaned out as she was still trying to follow Annabeth's breathing.

"I am going to lift up your shirt." Annabeth stated and Alexa's eyes widened looking over at Percy. "Percy turn around."

"What? Fine." He said turning around as Annabeth pulled up her shirt.

"By the gods." Annabeth exclaimed

"What?" Percy asked turning back around

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted making him turn back around not before seeing the scars on Alexa, they should have looked old, but what he saw made his heart rate pick up the scars were bright pink and blistery. Annabeth applied pressure to the closes one making Alexa cry out in pain.

"Sorry." Annabeth stated looking up at Chiron who was frowning. Clarissa, Malcom and Chris came down they were up in the stands watching.

"Chris go get Will." Malcom stated

"No." Chiron stated

"What?" Percy asked turning to face Chiron.

"We can't help her."

"Artemis. Only Artemis can help her." Annabeth realized what he meant.

"Artemis." Alexa muttered in agreement as she started a coughing fit.

"Clarissa go to the Pavilion make an offering to Artemis pray to her." Annabeth replied the daughter of Ares nodded before running off. "Malcom go get me some cloths and a bowl of water." She added her brother nodded before running off. "Chiron what do we do?" Annabeth asked, this made no sense if this was her curse she had been fine for two weeks why now? Unless...

"Alexa have you been in pain this entire time?" Annabeth asked

"I...I-n...n-" Alexa groaned closing her eyes. She didn't answer, Annabeth could feel that tingling sensation intensify finally Alexa muttered "Yes." Finally answering her question as her hand tried to claw at the collar on her neck to no avail.

"I did it, don't know if she heard." Clarissa stated looking down at them. "She looks worse." Clarissa stated as Annabeth places her hand on her forehead. She liked Alexa over the two weeks she had stopped several monster attacks on the camp and had given Clarissa points on her spearmanship.

"She has a fever." Annabeth stated as Malcom came back with the bowl of water and clothes.

"Her neck." Percy stated now that Annabeth has lowered her top. Annabeth looked at her neck to see black lines moving up.

"From when she was poisoned." A voice stated making them turn to see Artemis standing there but something was different about her. "What do you think you are doing Alexandra?" She asked Alexa.

"Taking it from you." Alexa muttered closing her eyes in pain.

"You have enough with your own problems, you want to take mine too?" Artemis asked bending down next to her.

"Can't help it, bond." Alexa muttered managing a small smile.

"I will be taking her." Artemis informed them even though technically she didn't have to.

"Wait, why do I still have the rope?" Annabeth asked seeming the rope was still connected to her hand.

"Hold onto it, it may come in handy." Artemis stated before flashing out when the others opened their eyes they saw Alexa was gone and the rope was in a tight loop. Annabeth picked it up unsure what that meant. Things turned down hill from then considering that the next morning Percy was missing.

**AN: So what do you think? This is where the heroes of Olympus comes in for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

PJ an unexpected alliance c7

They had sent out search parties but each time they came back empty. 3 days and she couldn't believe it, no sign of him no word from the gods, she had tried getting in contact with her mother and even Artemis when that failed she tried Poseidon but none of them answered her prayers. Hera had sent them to the Grand Canyon where they found three demigods. She was upset that Percy was not there but was happy to find that they were alright. Jason Grace everything about him sent her on edge she didn't know why, she knew she was distracted but still managed to show Piper around camp. When she asked why she was distracted she couldn't help but tell her. Piper was a good listener and when she had finished the tour and gave her a weapon she left her to her own. She went to check the progress of the others to find them sitting around the fire pit. She looked at Clarissa and Chris together and they had looks that were grim.

"What is it?" She asked

"The gods have sealed Olympus. Mr D is gone." Chris informed her

"The camps defences?"

"Steady for now." Clarissa replied so Annabeth nodded

"The search parties?"

"Nothing?"

"Guys Aphrodite just claimed one of the new kids...you should be at the pavilion it is dinner."

"Will what are you doing?"

"Malcom sent me to get you, after all the war council is now in charge." He stated consider three of the members were there he was told to come and get them. Annabeth nodded before heading into the pavilion. Jason remained unclaimed but it was obvious he was the son of Zeus seeming Leo was claimed by Hephaestus when they arrived so was sitting with his siblings. Annabeth claimed her seat next to Malcom who gave her a once over to make sure she was alright before he resumed his conversation with their sibling on his left. As the days went by it was a blur, she found herself fiddling with the coin her mother had given her and still remembered everything she had said. Jason, Leo and Piper were sent on a quest while Annabeth spent her days searching for Percy and defending the camp from monsters considering more monsters were roaming the land.

"Have we heard anything from Thalia?" Annabeth asked the others at a council meeting they were sitting around the ping pong table most looking tired from the last couple of fights.

"No, last we heard they were overwhelmed hunting monsters...they had to stop their search." Clarissa replied when it seemed no one was wanting to tell her.

"What about Jason and the others?"

"Silence from them too. We don't even know if they are alive."

"They're alive." Annabeth replied stubbornly.

"How?"

"Jason...never mind. News on our defences?"

"Holding, but the barrier seems to be weakening. We have set traps and put up more defences the good news is Hephaestus's cabin seems to be back to normal. They have made many traps that we have placed around the camp. The Nymphs and other woodland creatures have all agreed she is stirring."

"Yes we have all had the dreams." Will stated making most in the room shudder. When they heard the horn blow making them all run out the camp was once again under attack. Weeks past and Jason, Leo and Piper finally returned completing their quest from saving Hera. Jason had been elected leader and recounted their quest in a very formal manner. He had found his sister who was Thalia, Annabeth couldn't quite believe that this was her little brother but became curious about the Roman camp another camp for demigods she started to hope. He filled them in over what Hera had done and how they freed her with the Hunters help not before the rise of the giant king Porphyrion. That news was unsettling, Leo broke the silence by showing us the hidden bunker and his plan for the war ship his siblings jumped right in giving their opinions but she was not happy that it would take them six months to get it done.

Finally it was done, it took them longer than expected and it was amazing. They had left for the Roman camp and had sent a message to Percy hoping they wouldn't be shoot out of the sky. Annabeth was there as a mediator she found herself nervous but was excited to be seeing Percy again. The statue with no arms was an interesting encounter. They agreed to leave the ship in the air and went down by rope ladder there were already plenty of Romans on the street she couldn't quite get over the fact that there were adults with families. Her gaze scanned over Reyna settling that she was in charge but her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. It had been six months and somehow he seemed to look better than the last time she saw him. Jason was talking with Reyna but she found herself moving to Percy and they kissed. It was just the two of them, she didn't care about their upcoming doom or the challenges they will be facing then she was angry and found herself flipping him over putting him in a hold she hadn't done in years but he was actually laughing at her before all her stress of the last six months seemed to vanish she nodded and helped him up. She couldn't quite believe how these Romans seemed so organized they were now sitting around the table on couches eating and talking. She found herself respecting Reyna and disliking the blonde hair kid that was Octavian. When they Harpy mentioned the mark of Athena her heart felt like it would jump out of her chest and the gift her mother gave her seemed to grown warm in her pocket. She ended up going to talk with Reyna nervous about her two metallic dogs and cautions of the Praetor who seemed to assessing her the same way Annabeth was. Then things got crazy and the city was under attack.

They were back on the Argo II their damages had been repaired and discovered why the gods were ignoring them. It did explain her mother's behavior that day at the station but still How were they going to fight the giants if the gods were incapacitated.

"Annabeth!" Hazel shouted making her run up to the deck from her room to see the others fighting off a Drakon. She drew her knife and charged at the monster only for it to die. She saw in time a silver arrow. She spun around looking around the sky and her gaze landed on something she could have laughed out loud at the sight. "Hold your fire!" Annabeth states as they all stood on the deck and saw a stag flying towards them landing on the deck and a familiar brunette slid off its back with complete ease. She was looking at Annabeth and smiling at her but those brown eyes bore deep into her assessing her making sure she was all in one piece.

"Lexa?" Percy asked making Alexa turn to him.

"I told you not to call me that." Alexa huffed before moving over to look over Annabeth more closely.

"Now you come? Where were you six months ago? Did you know what Hera did?" Annabeth demanded making Alexa step back she tilted her head at her.

"Good to see you too Chase." Alexa sarcastically replied that annoying smirk on her lips that she found so annoying appeared.

"I'm sorry it's been a stressful time." Annabeth replied sighing making her friends features soften.

"Not just for you."

"Thalia?" Annabeth asked worried for her old friend.

"Fine for now, the hunters are busy." Alexa replied looking over at Jason before turning back to Annabeth it being clear she knew he was her brother.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Leo asked

"Right sorry guys, this is Alexa Artemis's champion. Alexa this is Leo, Hazel, Piper, Frank and Jason."

"The 7 heroes of Olympus I know."

"You have spoken with the gods?" Percy asked

"You forget who I am." Alexa stated

"Whose fault is that you befriended us as a mortal it takes some getting used to that you're not." Percy muttered and Annabeth saw Alexa's hand twitch as if she was wanting to pull out her bow.

"Thanks for the assist." Annabeth said getting her attention

"I am sorry I won't be able to do more." Alexa replied

"So I take it you won't be accompanying us, we could really use you." Annabeth stated thinking how much better she would feel to have Alexa by her side.

"I am just passing through. I need to talk with you." Alexa stated looking at Annabeth and for some reason she just knew that Alexa knew. Annabeth led her down to her cabin.

"I know your quest...what Athena asked of you."

"Then you also know that she all but disowned me." Annabeth stated this was the first time she had admitted it out loud.

"Hey she didn't mean it, everything is chaotic right now in Olympus. Don't tell your siblings but you are one of her favorites...do you remember that lesson I gave you before we were interrupted by the hellhound attack."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Don't forget it."

"Seriously is that what you came to tell me?"

"No, you have more friends then you know. You will find them in an unlikely place. Stay true to yourself Annabeth I can't stress this enough."

"You know what's going to happen?" Annabeth asked

"I can't say. I have to go, you can unite the two..." she added almost to herself.

"You knew about the Romans?"

"I was there when Rome was formed. Let's just say not a good time...many fights. You still have the rope?"

"Yes, I can't seem to lose it." Annabeth replied

"Good."

"If I used it now you would have to stay..." Annabeth stated as Alexa watched her closely her eyes going dangerously dark.

"That would not be wise." Alexa replied

"Is Artemis ok?" Annabeth asked

"She is being affected like the others...it has not helped with the war between your two camps. The Romans are searching for your camp. That boy Octavian is leading them."

"Reyna wouldn't..."

"She has no choice...you declared war by attacking them first Romans are prideful people... But so are Greeks, pride can lead to downfall."

"That wasn't Leo's fault he was possessed." Annabeth tried to defend him Alexa tilted her head to the side before looking up.

"I have to go." She replied heading back out to the deck where the others were waiting they were watching at the stag pranced from side to side.

"What's he doing?" Piper asked meeting Alexa's eyes she swallowed hard taking a small step back from her.

"Dusk is telling me to hurry up. I am not supposed to be here." She stated

"You would risk her wrath?" Annabeth asked

"It was important...besides we are friends no? Jackson good to see you're not dead." Alexa stated before getting up on the Stag as she turned to face Annabeth she saw she was holding a knife but it looked to be made out of some form of bone. But it vanished so fast she thought she was seeing things. "I would hurry if I were you, son of Hades has not got long. I will tell Thalia you are alive... for now."

"You're a hunter?" Jason asked freezing at how she turned to look at him her expression was cold and distant.

"Annabeth don't forget." Alexa said before her right leg made the smallest of movements and Dusk was off in two leaps they were in the air and heading back the way they had come.

"That was the nicest thing she has said to me." Percy muttered.

"What did she want?" Coach Hedge asked he seemed uneasy by her presence.

"To remind me of something." Annabeth replied looking over at Percy she would have to come clean about her quest.

**AN: so this chapter was sort of a summary of the very basic of what happened in heroes of Olympus and Son of Neptune but in the point of view from Annabeth. If you don't know what happened you should read the books they are very good. I hope you enjoyed until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

PJ an unexpected alliance c8

They sat around the table all of them looking at her. She had just filled them in and so far none of them had spoken.

"So she knew before us?" Leo asked

"Why was she here?" Frank asked

"Who is she?" Piper asked

"She knew because she knows the gods I suspect she had spoken to my mother. She came...because she knows how dangerous this is and wanted me to remember something. As to who she is... well before summer she was my roommate for a year. I later found out that she was there doing a favor for my mother protecting me in New York." She then told them about Alexa.

"So what does it mean Artemis's champion? What was it that she reminded you of?" Jason asked but Annabeth was looking at Percy he had still not said anything.

"Artemis made her immortal...but in a different way to her hunters...she reminded me of...an experience. I take it that it is important for me to remember the lesson behind that particular story."

"Which is?" Percy asked finally looking up from his hands to meet her gaze.

"She was burned alive." Annabeth blurted out not sure why she said it like that.

"What?" Everyone shouted out making Annabeth take a deep breath.

"Shortly after the Roman Empire was made Alexa was caught by some men, they managed to sneak up on her and knock her out." She met Percy's gaze seeming he was the one to understand the importance of that. "When she woke up she was on an alter securely tied to it. Several men were there as well as old people no kids no maidens. The old people looked as they wanted to protest but were scared, Alexa didn't know why when she focused on what the man was saying. He was talking about making a sacrifice to a god she had never heard of. Apparently they had been making animal sacrifices but it was not enough so now they were planning on sacrificing her. She tried getting free but couldn't. As the man started chanting holding a torch she started praying to Artemis or any of the gods she knew for help. He lit the alter on fire by the time Artemis, Athena, Apollo and Poseidon turned up she was severely burnt. They put out the fire, Artemis killed the men who worshipped this god they had never heard of and turned all the old people into rabbits for not saying anything. Apollo was trying to do what he could to save Alexa but it was too late. She told me that she wished they hadn't had put out the fire. She was alive for like twenty minutes every breath she took was painstakingly painful. Artemis stayed with her with Athena, Apollo and Poseidon."

"How is she still here if she died?" Leo asked

"Immortal. When she woke up Artemis was still furious Athena couldn't calm her, even Alexa couldn't with Poseidon's help they destroyed the city sinking it into the sea. Athena lead Artemis to the mountain where this supposed god was only to find a mortal man that was using the commoner's fears to make himself rich. False god...Artemis didn't get her chance for revenge Athena bet her to it. She disintegrated him."

"So revenge?" Leo asked

"No, she then went and told me that for a long time after that she was afraid of fire."

"I would be too if I was burned alive." Piper stated missing the looks between Hazel and Frank.

"How did she overcome her fear?" Jason asked thinking that this was the point.

"Several years later they were in a town recruiting. When a fire broke out she was with another hunter she was one of their newest recruits. Alexa had to overcome her fear to save them. Fire never bothered her again."

"So overcome your fear that is why she came all the way out here?" Jason asked but Annabeth was only looking at Percy. He seemed to understand what it was she was saying. She also was trying to wrap her head around that Alexa was trying to give her a message without saying it.

Time skip  
Annabeth was alone, she had just outsmarted those ghosts and her leg was broken. Curses what a way to go, a broken leg really? No this was not how it ended she will complete this quest too much is depending on her.  
Arachne she could not believe it, of course it had to be spiders. Thanks for the hint face her fears of course it had be spiders. But the Athena Parthenos she thought it was destroyed. Looks to be in good condition but how to get it away from Arachne? Her ankle was still throbbing so fighting is out of it. She remembered Arachne's story, how she was to prideful to thank Athena for her gifts then challenged her...prideful that was it.  
'Greeks have pride too but pride can lead to downfall' Thank you Alexa. She managed to convince Arachne to make Chinese cuff she couldn't believe it worked. She couldn't believe that Percy and the others were there. Everything was looking up, she had faced her fear spiders will still give her the heebee jeebees but she survived. Then she was dragged down to Tartarus with Percy holding onto her tightly.

...

Reyna could not believe it, Percy and Annabeth were in Tartarus and had managed to send a message for her to come and get the Athena Parthenon to return it to the Greeks. She couldn't believe that she said yes. Flying to meet the ship that attacked her city now that was a strange feeling. She faced many monsters and troubles and her poor Pegasi died when they finally made it aboard the Argos II. It was huge she could not get over how huge it was and how menacing Athena looked as if she intended to squash her like a bug. Nico freaked her out more than she cared to share but still she found a new respect for the son of Hades how he led her and the Satyr not a faun back to camp half blood. They had made many stops and it drained her each time lending her strength to the demigod but now they were at a loss. Nico could not shadow travel anymore and of all places to land. Puerto Rico. Great she was home...not. Reyna found it interesting that she was then kidnaped by Hunters of Artemis. Why she had no idea but knew that she needed to talk with Jason's sister Thalia. Turned out she was the one that she was currently holding. It then became clear why the hunters were interested in her or more specifically the one that was hunting them. Orion. She was bait, just great. She liked Phoebe who was leading her to her sister hopefully she will be able to help with their transport problem. That was when He turned up and everyone was at a standstill. Orion has just made a speech about killing us then going to kill Artemis. When laughter filtered through the room making everyone turn to look at a tanned brunette girl dressed in tights and a white shirt with a wolfs head on it.

"You know to this day I can still not see what she saw in you?" The girl stated her tone easy going and light. She flicked her hand as she continued to talk. "I know you were a moderate hunter knew the right way to point an arrow but still it always seemed just above average at best..." the girl was talking and it seemed that her nature and what she was saying held the Giants attention as he was getting angrier by the second. Reyna felt her arm being pulled by her sister and was being dragged out of the room hearing Orion scream in rage followed by an explosion. They were in tunnels that exited somewhere very familiar. Oh gods not here she turned to her sister shocked.

"We haven't much time you need to go." Hylla told her but Reyna was stubborn she wanted answers just as Orion came in gloating about killing the Amazons and Hunters back there. Hylla than started fighting him and that was scary. Her sister was amazing but still she knew she had to help. Just then Gleeson Hedge and Nico appeared with the other hunters who ended up fighting Orion giving Reyna, Nico and Hedge enough time to escape.

...

Camp half blood...

Thalia turned up with the hunters she had left managing to sneak around the Roman Army... gods so many Romans. She went up to the war council filling them in on what happened. They were running out of time, Reyna had gotten in contact they needed a distraction. She looked over at Phoebe grateful that she was alive thanks to Alexandra who managed to save her and an Amazon from Orion's blast, she gave her a nod. The door opened and in walked Alexa her silver cloak was wrapped around her she was dressed for war, you could see her quiver with only one arrow left.

"You need a distraction? I can help with that." She smirked.

Thalia was up on the hill with her hunters watching as Alexa walked towards the Roman camp no sign of fear. Those from Camp HalfBlood were just below her all prepared for war. The Romans were shouting getting ready when Alexa's voice carried across the field.  
"Ego antiquum provocationem fructum. (I bring forth the challenge of old.)  
ut ritus veteres arbitrium eorum, audite me. Ite nunc Octavian Son of Apollo!" (As the old rites seem fit, hear me. I challenge you Octavian Son of Apollo.) There was a rustle within the camp and a tall blonde skinny man in a leaders uniform came out there were teddy bears attached to his hip.

"You have no right to challenge me you Graeca scum."

"I have every right. You cannot refuse or pass on this challenge. Only a higher ranking person can accept it from you and seeming you have made yourself the highest..." she left the rest unsaid Thalia could hear the amusement in her voice as the blonde kid gaped at you.

"Who do you think you are?" Octavian screamed making Alexa frown at his behaviour. The Romans all moved to the side to let someone through that had Octavian grinning. "You said someone higher well here is someone higher. Lupa!" He shouted grinning like a madman, his grin faded seeming that the girl challenging them did not seemed fazed to be seeing her.

"I take it you will be accepting this challenge?"

'Yes.' Lupa replied Thalia was surprised that they could all hear her inside their heads. 'Any other person I would let this challenge slid but you...'

"It has been a while."

'Terms?'

'I win your army does not attack and will listen to what I have to say. You win the Greeks will surrender.' Alexa replied looking directly at the She Wolf goddess.

'Accepted.' Lupa replied and watched as Alexa was holding her bow before turning to Phoebe who had come down the hill. She handed Phoebe the bow and quiver making the Romans smirk. The Greeks moved forward so that they could watch.

"Last chance to back out." Alexa stated facing the giant wolf. Who only growled in response. Lupa lunges forward first and Alexa only just managed to side step her as Lupa went past she kicked her forcing her further to the side. The Romans gasped but right now Alexa ignored them. She attacked tackling Lupa to the ground trying her best to keep away from her jaws. Thanks to the many times she worked with Phoebe when in wolf form she knew how to stay away from the head keeping pressure on the neck.

"You know last time we did this you put up more of a fight." Alexa stated only for Lupa to get free and scratched her along the side. Alexa jumped back out of the way. They ended up circling each other as Lupa went for the attack and Alexa jumped over her so that she landed on her back she kicked down hard sending the wolf once again to the ground. Lupa snarled as Alexa managed to get her on the ground in a steady hold. They fought for a while longer when Alexa attacked Lupa, Lupa responded. Everyone watching them was in a silenced awe. They were once again facing each other when a gasp rang out.

'It seems your distraction worked.' Lupa stated

'No offence next time we can fight for real. How do you want to end this?' Alexa asked watching Lupa who ended up dragging her paw backwards. Alexa stood straighter and bowed to the wolf.

"What? What do you think you are doing? Finish them off." Octavian shouted...to late did he realize who it was he was yelling at, Lupa growled at him that made him quake in fear. It was stopped by a cheer from the Greeks as the Athena Parthenon was restored a wave of power washed over them all.

"You took your time." Alexa stated turning to face Reyna who was flying on a pegasi as she landed next to her.

"Sorry, had a giant to slay." Reyna stated

"Glad you killed him."

"Wait you knew? You could have..." Reyna stopped when she saw the look in Alexa's eyes.

"Get your legions ready we need to leave before it is too late." Alexa told her

"What? You can't just listen to this Graeca! Someone arrest Reyna..." Octavian found his voice

"I swear Apollo let me kill him put everyone out of their misery!" she yelled to the sky "...no? Fine Lupa I advise you to keep him under control or I will do something." Alexa stated and Thalia noticed her hand twitch considering she had moved down to them.  
"We need to work together, right now seven of your heroes are racing to stop giants from raising the earth mother. There is an army of monsters blocking their path we need to go to their aide. The Greeks will come with me will you Romans?"

"They are in Greece how exactly do you plan to get these campers there?" Thalia asked

"Glad you asked just because I can, also to show these Romans that I am here from the gods." She held up a key.

"What is that supposed to do?" Octavian shouted

"A gift of course from your father himself." Alexa smirked especially when Thalia groaned realizing what that meant as Alexa pressed the key. At first nothing happened and just as Octavian opened his mouth to protest the suns light made every one shade their eyes when they could see again their parked on the hill was Apollo's car. Everyone was standing there shocked several of them had their mouths hanging open.  
"Greeks grab what you will need we will head for Greece." Alexa shouted several of the Greek campers ran about gathering items like weapons several of the Apollo kids were gathering medical supplies. "What say you?" Alexa asked looking at Reyna, Thalia had to admit she liked this girls attitude she looked around her council several of them nodded their head in agreement.

"We will fight by our Greek siblings for the gods!" Reyna replied in a voice that inspired her troops. Octavian was the only one that was about to shout his dismay.

"I warn you this last time son of Apollo, you will remain silent and either stay here while your people fight for life itself or you can join them either way I am not concerned but if you whine one more time I would gladly face Apollo's wrath and behead you." Alexa stated looking him directly in the eyes and Thalia had to wince the look she was giving him hell it even scared her.

"We aren't going to all fit in that, I have around 200 warriors."

"It's a magic car you will fit the question is who will drive?" Alexa asked and at this she turned to Thalia who gave her, her own glare.

"How did you? Phoebe?" Thalia asked looking to her friend who looked all too innocent.

"Relax Lieutenant I will drive, after all Apollo did say I was responsible for his vehicle."

"You do know how to drive though right?" Reyna asked knowing that she had missed an inside joke but was concerned if she was going to let her legions onto this flying magical car...Wait it now looked like a bus. She needs to know that they knew how to drive.

"I was there when cars were invented of course I know how to drive. Who do you think taught me?"

"Please tell me Athena taught you and not Apollo?" Thalia asked but groaned when her response was a grin.

"You have five minutes than I leave preferably not alone." Alexa stated taking back her bow and quiver she turned to Lupa.  
"I know you will not come with us, thanks for coming though. Next time we spar I won't hold back." Alexa smiled lowering her head slightly as she looked at the wolf.

"Wait you asked her to come here? You wanted to fight her?"

"I thought that was obvious?"

"So she did not come to stand up for Octavian?" Reyna asked

"No, I just wanted to see him squirm." Alexa smiled as she did Reyna saw a gleam in her eyes that made her swallow. They watched as Lupa and several other wolves disappeared into the sea of Romans.

"What about the other creatures that Octavian called?" Reyna asked

"You mean the monsters that were sent by the enemy?"

"What?" Several Romans turned to look at the now pale blonde hair boy that was being held by four guards.

"They are dealt with, when you put her back (She pointed to the Athena Parthenon) they turned to dust, you should have felt her power wash over you." Alexa stated once again as if this was obvious. "Demigods." She muttered more to herself. Reyna had sent word to get the legions ready for moving.

**AN: So what do you think? I know I kind of jumped from different characters, I hope you enjoyed it until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

PJ an unexpected alliance c9

"It goes against the ancient laws to travel to the old lands." Reyna pointed out, it was now just Thalia and Alexa standing next to the bus as the Romans and Greeks formed lines to enter the bus.

"Hera why grace us with your presence?" Alexa stated turning to face the queen goddess who was standing behind them.

"You do not have much time." Hera stated

"You try mustering 300 demigods." Alexa snapped back making both Thalia and Reyna freeze facing the goddess.

"I see you have not changed." Hera sighed as if she was bored.

"You and I will never see eye to eye, so I ask again what do you want?" Alexa asked looking up at the goddess they all saw the flash of rage in her eyes.

"Do not forget your place Alexandra. Remember whom it is you are speaking to. Besides I am here to help." She stated but seemed to have to force that word out.

"We have half on board already you can flash the others there." Alexa stated but it was more of a question.

"Yes." Hera replied in agreement

"How are you here right now? Shouldn't you be I don't warring with yourself."

"You returned the Athena Parthenon right now you have established balance enough for us to..."

"Will you assist in the fight?"

"That is up to my husband." Just as she said that thunder rumbled through the sky.

"Reyna go line up with the other campers she will send you there we will meet you there."

"I will go with them." Thalia stated a little too quickly looking from the bus to Alexa who was smirking.

"You can take the Hunters. I will drive the bus. Meet you in Greece." Alexa said climbing onto the bus looking down the isles to see several campers over 100 staring back at her. Thalia watched as Alexa took off she had to close her eyes as it disappeared in a bright light returning to the sky. She let out a sigh of relief before moving over to Phoebe the other hunters. Hera flashed the remaining army to Greece, she was surprised to see that the bus was already there and Alexa was organising it somewhat as the campers piled out of the bus. Most of them looking green. She looked around to see several campers that came with her empty their stomachs and stumble. She managed to grab Reyna stopping her from stumbling her and the hunters were the only ones unfazed.

"How are you still standing?" Reyna groaned

"Hunters of Artemis." Thalia shrugged before looking around at the sight before them they were so far at a safe distance but up in the distance was an army that had even her stomach doing summersaults.

"Gods look at them all." Phoebe muttered as Reyna jumped into Praetor mode getting the legions into formation. Thalia found it interesting their discipline and the rough formations of the Greeks. Alexa was in front of them, she moved over to Thalia.

"We need to get to the Parthenon."

"There is an army between us." Thalia stated

"Yes."

"Where is the seven? Annabeth? Percy? Jason?" Thalia asked

"They will be here... we need to start moving while surprise is still on our side...it won't last long this many demigods one place." She stated Thalia nodded.  
"Hey, I will be assisting them moving freely amongst the army if you need me though call to me." Alexa stated Thalia nodded that was when their army went to meet the opposing army that had started heading their way.

It was a blur, the fighting echoed around the battle field as demigods fought monsters of all kinds. The Romans worked in a well ordered manner. Reyna was there on Porkie pie fighting off her own monsters while keeping an eye on the legions. The Greeks were going crazy soon the valley was filled with yellow dust but not without cost several campers were going down both Roman and Greek alike. The mood amongst them was starting to falter. That was when Alexa ran forward she was a blur of movement of twists and flips from one monster to another either killing them with arrows or her blades switching between the two as if it was completely natural. That was when the Argo II showed up led by Jason shooting monsters killing them in numbers.

"Glad you could make it!" Alexa shouted over the fight as Jason landed beside her killing a drakon.

"Sorry we had to deal with an angry Venti." He replied

"Where is Annabeth?" Alexa asked taking a chance to look around she only saw five of the heroes, no Percy either.

"Still in Tartarus." He replied his expression showed great pain at this.

"What? How?"

"To close the doors, they stayed behind. They never came out the doors are closed." He stated sadly Alexa shot an arrow without looking killing a monster that was about to kill a demigod. "I failed them." He added

"Get your head in the game. Go help the Romans." She stated she was angry but right now she couldn't help them. She will stop this war then worry about Annabeth. She ran and jumped over a monster as she sailed over it she killed it with an arrow before landing gracefully and shot another arrow at a harpy looking creature that was trying to kill Reyna. Alexa continued running towards where she felt trouble killing monsters on her way. She jumped with as much effort as she could praying that she got there in time and landed in front of Thalia and some of the hunters. Coming face to face with a creature she had not seen in a long time she could feel her wolf stirring as she looked Lycon in his red eyes.

"You will not touch them!" Alexa spat her wolf going into hyperdrive as the need to protect her pack was almost overwhelming all her other senses.

"Artemis's champion...you will be the first to die by my hand. Maybe that will enrage the goddess enough to come down and face me." He replied, Alexa snarled at him as she watched his wolves behind him as they tried to work their way forward.

"You are the thing that gives wolves a bad name. You do not deserve a wolf." Alexa stated surprising everyone with how calm she sounded that was when he lunged at her but she was quick and managed to hold him off forcing him back.

"No hunter can kill me I am king of the werewolves." He stated noting how she only had one silver arrow left and the hunters behind her also did not seem to have many arrows left. His smiling face turned to one of dismay as he looked down to see Alexa's hand in his chest.

"I am no mere hunter I am the daughter of Artemis." She growled out as she ripped out his heart turning him to black gunk that looked an awful lot like tar. She turned to the other wolves as power seemed to radiate off her.  
"Go and kill as many monsters as you can!" She commanded and watched as the wolves took off to the nearest monster and started attacking. She turned to see Thalia and Phoebe both staring at her with strange expressions.  
She didn't say anything she instead turned on her heel and took off once again going to aide some Romans as she fought the campers noticed that for the first time since the fight began they noticed that the monsters were actually showing signs of fear they would not go outright and attack instead they seemed to run away from Alexa.

"How has she not run out of arrows?" A boy of Apollo asked as they saw her release another volley into the monsters no one knows about her gift from Artemis or the magic her quiver held, slowly it seemed that the tides were turning in their favor.

"Alexandra help! Alexandra please! You promised!" A girls voice rang out across the field as the fighting continued making Alexa freeze and tilt her head.

"I know that voice..." she stated to herself

"You promised you would come for me..." it was a little girls voice that sounded scared and started to cry. Alexa frowned stepping back only just in time to miss the sword killing the monster that tried attacking her.

"How do I know that voice?" Alexa asked turning around and looking as the voice called out for her for help but still Alexa would not run straight for it. Instead she locked eyes with Phoebe who had gone pale as their eyes locked. She obvious knew who it was. Alexa then turned to see three cyclops down the valley surrounded by other monsters that seemed to be eager about something. That was when Alexa clicked they could mimick voices. She drew an arrow and fired, one arrow killing three cyclops the monsters seemed to freeze at that, then they started running.

"Alexandra?" Phoebe stated making her turn to look at her as the demigods gave chase to the monsters.

"That voice? Who was it?" She asked

"They were cyclops."

"I know that but I know that voice...I can't place it... who?"

"We still have to fight. Don't lose focus." Phoebe stated and Alexa knew she was keeping something from her but the sounds of battle drifted over her so she took off especially considering a giant had appeared.

Alexa ran towards the giant as it knocked demigods aside before it could kill any of them Alexa was there shooting it with arrows but knew that it would be no good, she changed from her bow to her blades and leapt at the giant forcing it to take a step back. But this was a giant only way to kill a giant, god and demigod working together but she knew she had to distract it long enough for the gods to come. She ended up being thrown into the cliff face across from their army she landed with a crash cracking the rock wall. She seemed dazed looking up hoping the wall would not fall on her. Thankfully it held, she went to stand up only to cry out in pain. Looking down she saw her side was bleeding and her legs were both broken. She knew these wounds were not fatal and she cursed her luck. She grunted in pain as she stood up leaning against the wall she felt searing hot pain run through her legs as she put weight on them she choked back a sob.

"Alexandra." A voice on her left made her look to her left,

"Athena..."she choked back another sob as she moved.

"They fear you as the hunter Alexandra...but right now we need your other side." Athena stated and before Alexa could react she was stabbed. Alexa held her gaze before she exhaled her last breath. Several campers had been running over to her froze when they saw this, they were clearly Roman including Hazel.

"Why would you kill your best weapon?" Hazel asked looking up at the goddess who had turned to face them. That was when Alexa changed form, she was massive larger than any adult she towered over Athena who was in human form.

"Strike fear into their hearts." Athena told her and Alexa leapt into action she was several yards away after three bounds and ended up attacking the giant forcing it to the ground. The giant was in its normal height so it was a skyscraper. Alexa came to his waist that was how big she was.

"You can't kill me! Only a god and their spawn can and I know you are no god." The Titan screamed only to die as Alexa tore into its neck.

**AN: What do you think? I hope you enjoyed it, by the way these events are different to the books, until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

PJ an unexpected alliance c10

She bowled through the monsters that were now scampering away fleeing as their army had failed. The Romans and Greeks were working together finishing up the stragglers. When Alexa froze tilting her head she looked through the retreating enemy. She turned to look at Thalia sharing a look with her one Thalia didn't understand, taking off before Thalia could ask; she disappeared. Literally one minute she was in between two hell hounds and centaurs the next she was gone. They all marched forwards wanting to know what had happened. Thalia had shouted out her name but became concerned when she could no longer feel the link to her. They continued to fight, this fight lasted them 26 minutes. In this time they had conquered the monster army glad that no other Giant had shown themselves. They had set up a perimeter and had guards posted as they tended to their injured and claimed their dead. Thalia looked around her hunters seeing Phoebe helping the Apollo kids she noticed she was down at least three hunters and four more were injured but Phoebe says they will make a full recovery.

"Thalia it is Alexandra." One of the hunters stated making Thalia and Phoebe run out of the tent they were in to see Alexa walking into their impromptu camp. She seemed to be limping Thalia moved over to her and watched as she lowered herself to the ground that was when she realized she had two passengers.

"Annabeth?" Thalia shouted seeing Annabeth and Percy both looked terrible. She waved forward healers as she and Phoebe helped them down off her back. Once they were down they were engulfed by campers only for them to be shooed away by Will and Malcom who immediately began to assess them. Phoebe had also began her assessment of Alexa as she lied on the ground. Thalia noticed the large gash on her side as if she had been scratched by a giant, her eyes were closed as Phoebe was talking softly to her.

"How?" Jason asked moving over to Percy who would not let Annabeth go.

Annabeth opened her eyes to be looking up at Percy, at first she thought it was just a dream and that they were still stuck in Tartarus but her gaze landed on Malcom and Will and everything came crashing back. She looked to Percy with panic in her eyes he seemed to understand exactly what she was feeling. Annabeth then noticed a giant wolf lying down across from her.

"Alexa?" Annabeth asked

"She would not leave your side...do you know how worried we have been about you? Why didn't you come out at the door?" Piper asked she was next to her as were the rest of the Argo crew, and several other people.

"Only way to stop monsters coming out." Percy stated but his eyes were on Annabeth.

"What have we missed?"

"Well the monster army was defeated we still need to make it up to the giants but when our guide left us...turns out she was saving you...you should have seen her fight I mean it was freaking amazing." Piper, Leo and Hazel all said over each other.

"The giants?"

"No doubt waiting for us." Jason said, "we have had time to rest for half an hour we can't really push it any later, we just wanted to see you were alright before we head off."

"What?" Percy asked the way they were talking was if they would not be going

"Dude you just got back from...well you know. No one expects you to fight anymore. You have sacrificed enough." Frank stated

"No, we will finish this." Annabeth states sitting up her hand going around the sword that she was given in Tartarus, Alexa was right about finding friends in unlikely places. she also found it interesting that it looked exactly like the knife Alexa had shown her or thought she had shown her, she still was not sure on that part.

"Say what?" Malcom asked looking down at her.

"We need to finish this. Stop the giants." Annabeth stated more firmly there was an edge to her tone that clearly meant no arguments.

"We can have the legion ready to move..."

"No, it needs to be the seven of us."

"The seven of you can't face the giants alone."

"We won't be alone." Annabeth stated looking around the room

"The gods have not helped so far."

"Except for killing Alexa." Hazel pointed out

"We have to have faith they will." Annabeth replies even as she said it she knew it felt strange especially where she had just come from she knew she was lacking in the faith department. She felt a nudge and turned to see that Alexa had moved closer to her, it was weird that she did not know what she was saying or that she didn't feel that weird tingling sensation. But she could tell what she wanted, she was not alone.

"Let's go slay some giants." Percy stated pulling Annabeth up. They moved out of the tent to find as they walked through the camp everyone was staring at them.

The Seven made their way to the Parthenon in the Argo II where a whole new battle took place. Just like Annabeth predicted the gods came down from Olympus in their chariots dressed for war where they battled alongside their demigod children slaying their Giant counterparts and any other Giant. Poseidon teamed up with Percy, Annabeth fought alongside Athena, Piper with Aphrodite, Frank with Mars, Hazel with Pluto, Jason with Zeus and up on the Argo Leo worked with Hephaestus the other gods were there like Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Dionysus and Artemis who was fighting alongside Alexa who was still in Wolf form tearing at giants limbs. Finally it was over Zeus and Jason alongside Percy and Poseidon worked together to bring down Porphyrion. But it was a little too late Annabeth was cut across her leg and was currently being treated to by her mother and Percy well during the fight he got a bloody nose. The earth was shaking the gods looked around nervously as Gaïa began to rise. Percy and Jason alongside the other seven stood vast with the Olympians behind them when they began their attack on the earth mother. Piper was with Jason as Leo managed to trap Gaia and pulled her from the earth up into the sky. Piper began to charmspeak her hoping to put her back to sleep. Percy alongside Annabeth borrowed Artemis's chariot and raced across the sky to assist. Frank was in the form of a dragon as they each worked together to defeat Her. Percy ended up borrowing his father's Trident and alongside Jason and Leo through water, air and fire they managed to destroy Gaïa's form and put her back to sleep.

After the fight they didn't remain in Greece the gods snapped everyone back to their camps for a week. Annabeth and Percy were inseparable they were asked a lot of questions but kept it as brief as possible. Reyna and Frank as Praetors were in contact with Chiron throughout the week coming up with a plan for peace amongst the two camps. Leo had left saying he needed to sort something out after the battle and so far no one had heard from him. Nico has been spending his time with Will, Hazel being in Rome with Frank and Jason and Piper stayed at Camp half blood for now.  
They were summoned to Olympus... Annabeth was with Percy sitting on the beach resting her head on his shoulder looking up at the sky ever since coming out of Tartarus she loved looking at the sky. When they were flashed to Olympus, at first they were confused then they saw that the other crew from the Argo were there including Leo with Calypso and a wave of dread washed over her as she remembered the curse down in Tartarus. Reyna and Nico were there as she turned to look at the gods up on their thrones she saw Alexa lying at the feet of Artemis before she met her mother's gaze and lowered her head to her.

Percy looked around the room he was anxious and nervous, Chiron had warned him that the gods were wanting to reward them but didn't know when or how? He guessed now and was about to find out. Annabeth was looking at her mother and seemed to be having a silent conversation with her as she felt Annabeth's hand squeeze his, she still had not let him go.

'Percy, you need to accept their offer.' A voice echoed in his head that made him tense. 'Relax Jackson it is only me.' A very familiar sarcastic voice stated making him turn to the wolf lying on the floor she was not looking at him in fact it seemed she was asleep.  
'I am not asleep. You need to accept their offer. Annabeth will be accepting her mother's offer she has to seeming she is now her champion after the mark of Athena. You need to accept their offer.' Alexa informed him.

'Why?'

'They do not like you refusing them, this would be the third time...you need to accept it.' She stated he knew she was hiding something but the desperation in her voice this was no trick. He had a feeling it would not be good for his health if he refused them for a third time.

"Heroes of Olympus! Welcome...you have all shown bravery and loyalty to us and now is the time for you to be rewarded. Jason Grace my son I offer you immortality do you accept?" Zeus declared as Jason stepped forward and knelt in front of his father he looked up before looking at Piper.

"I accept on a condition that Piper be granted the same." Jason replied Zeus looked at his son before looking around the room several of the gods nodded in agreement

"Consider it done." Zeus declared as he struck his master bolt onto the marble floor.

Frank Zhang son of Mars step forward." Zeus stated he did his reward was that his curse be broken.

"Hazel daughter of Pluto." Zeus stated her reward was her curse also to be broken

"Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus step forward." Zeus stated and Leo looked nervously at Calypso before stepping forward and making a very awkward bow towards the king of gods. "I hear by offer you immortality to work under your father who has asked to take you on as his apprentice." Zeus stated making Leo openly gap at the Zeus before turning to his father who was giving him a lopsided smile. He then returned the smile looking over at Calypso and everyone could tell he had just solved a problem.

"I accept." He grinned moving over to Calypso his smile seemed to get wider.

"Reyna daughter of Bellerom step forward...we know of the sacrifices you made in order to bring the Athena Parthenon back to the Greek camp we also know that if it weren't for you we would still be at war with ourself and would have failed at destroying the giants. You are one of the best Praetors we have had we have spoken with Lupa and the other Roman gods and are in agreement...so we offer you this, immortality but you are to remain at the Roman camp as Grand Praetor of the 12 legions." Zeus stated it obviously being clear they had just made up the role as Grand Praetor. Reyna was speechless and in shock as were the other demigods, before Percy ruined it by cheering Reyna on he got several weird looks from everyone in the room.

"I accept." Reyna stated mainly because like any good Roman knows you never refuse the gods.

"Nico son of Hades... your father has already rewarded you as Lieutenant of the underworld for you bravery. We are just making it official." Zeus stated (Nico was immortal)

"Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena. We all know that you are the first to ever complete the Mark of Athena therefore are made Champion of Athena, I take it your mother has filled you in on what that means?" Zeus stated to which Annabeth nodded looking from Zeus to Athena "So be it. You are hereby known as Champion of Athena." He stated banging his master bolt on the ground it sent a shock wave through the room and Percy could swear Annabeth seemed to glow.

"What does that mean?" Percy asked he wasn't looking at anyone else he was looking at Annabeth and she looked at him with sadness in her eyes. He moved in closer to her pulling her in for a hug holding her tight. Several of the gods protested only to fall silent when a growl echoed the room, Alexa was now sitting and seemed to be glaring at the gods that had protested.

"Daughter get her under control or she will have to leave." Zeus stated Alexa stopped growling when Artemis places her hand on her neck making her lie down.

"She says to let them be, they went through something none of us would dare...?" Artemis looked at Alexandra who was looking up at her right in the eyes before they closed her breathing evened out indicating she was asleep.

"And what would that be?" Ares asked

"Tartarus, even we do not enter there." Hades stated looking at the two of them, he had a soft spot for his nephew since he got him back on the council but his respect soared when he survived Tartarus for that long with his girl. The room fell into a dead silence as everyone watched the two in the middle of the room completely oblivious to them staring.

"Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon step forward." Zeus stated wanting to get this over with. Percy gave Annabeth one last squeeze before going and lowering his head at his uncle before nodding to his father who looked at him lovingly. "Twice now you have been offered immortality and so on the councils insistence I offer you this for a third time bare in mind there will not be a fourth. Do you accept to join your father at his side? Twice now you have saved Olympus and in doing so we offer you godhood over heroes, loyalty and waves." Zeus declared the other demigods were all shock Percy himself was freaking out he turned to look at Annabeth but her expression was unusually blank. The message was clear this was up to him. He knew that as Athena's champion he figured that Annabeth was now immortal this way they could still be together then he thought about his other friends those that had died, his mother and step father Paul would they be alright if he was to become immortal? Then Alexa's warning flashed in his head and he turned to look at her but she was asleep he met Artemis's gaze did she know that Alexa warned him? His gaze landed on his father who he could see had hope in his eyes. Could he be a god? What if he wasn't good enough?

"I-I accept...on three conditions." Percy stated his voice cracking as he did.

**AN: What are his conditions find out in the next chapter. What do you think? Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

PJ an unexpected alliance c11

_Previously …"I-I accept… one three conditions." Percy stated_

_**AND NOW…**_

"What?" The room was once again in shocked silence

"They are pretty reasonable...the first is that you don't punish Apollo or Hera it was not his fault, this war was no ones fault it was inevitable since the last war."

"Very well what are your other two?" Zeus asked but everyone could tell her was not happy

"The next is that we build shrines for **all** the gods at either camp and to remember those that had fallen in these wars."

"The last thing?"

"I would like an apology..."

"What?" Zeus roared jumping up and looking down at the demigod that demand an apology from him king of gods.

"You closed off Olympus when we needed you, things could have been different if you had accepted our help earlier. Also you owe Calypso an apology for not sticking to your word after the last war." He knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as it left his mouth. But too late he was committed now. "You have a Council Lord Zeus, many of which would have helped sooner. I know the laws of old stop you from intervening and I understand that but the monsters had broken the law in mass numbers. You needed to be united but instead you were divided. Something else is coming and we will be needing to be as one for when it comes." He stated making everyone freeze and stare at him he did not know why he said that and just as Zeus was about to blast him he froze.

"What did you just say boy?"

"You heard me."

"Perseus how do you know?" Athena asked and he looked at Annabeth who shook her head ever so slightly.

"I plea the insanity act ignore me." Percy stated trying to back track it only seemed to work on Ares the others weren't buying it.

"Perseus?" Hestia asked making Percy look at her and his heart rate picked up, he couldn't lie to her.

"Tartarus told me." He whispered looking down making every Olympian tense.

"What do you mean he told you? He can't...sure he is a living thing but his conscience shouldn't..."

"He formed a physical manifestations." Percy replied looking over at Annabeth who was looking very pale he instantly moved over to her pulling her in close whispering in her ear.

"What do you mean? Physical manifestation?" Poseidon asked worried for his son, what happened down there?

"He um said we had caused too much trouble and that we were worthy of his attention so he appeared the army that was waiting at the gates...wanted to kill us but he stopped them said he would deal with us. He um said that it was a pity we would not be able to see the fall of civilization I just figured he was talking about Gaia but now...now I think he was meaning someone else."

"How did you get away?"

"You can't seriously be buying this, if it was true they would be dead." Ares stated Zeus looked at Apollo.

"He speaks the truth."

"I will repeat Hermes question how did you get away?" Zeus asked at this it seemed Percy's eyes clouded over and he clung tighter to Annabeth, he was looking at Artemis as he recounted his time down there.

"We ran into a friend."

"A friend?" Zeus asked shocked "in Tartarus?"

"Bob." Percy replied remembering the warning he was given and considering Annabeth was digging her nails into him he knew she was warning him too. Apollo seemed to narrow his gaze at the two of them as was Athena but still neither one spoke up.

"Very well we will take your word on this and prepare for what is to come. You have accepted our gifts now for them to be established.

"You have not apologized." Hera told her husband who sent her a glare.

"I will not...fine. I apologize to you and Calypso." He stated through gritted teeth.

"Speaking of, she is free from her prison and will remain so this isn't really a condition but it was our agreement from the war with Kronos." Percy stated remembering the curse she had shared that Annabeth had fallen to.

"Agreed." He stated banging his master bolt the 12 gods all stood up and began to resite an old saying in Ancient Greek the room filled up with golden light and Percy felt power seep into him.  
"Now with that all the heroes are properly rewarded I hereby..."

"Wait." Percy called out making himself wince at the glare he receive from his uncle.

"What now?" He asked clearly annoyed

"You forgot an important hero."

"What?"

"I mean...you were saying all the heroes were properly rewarded but one was not rewarded." Percy stated his mouth was going dry

"Do tell who is it that I have forgotten?" Zeus asked his tone going dangerously dark.

"Son." His father warned him

"She is someone that was important into bringing the two camps together someone that led them in battle and struck fear into our enemy. She is right here." Percy stated

"He can't mean..." Ares began

"I think he does." Aphrodite replied and all eyes turned to the sleeping wolf at Artemis's feet.

"No!" Zeus stated in a That final time

"Are you saying that Champions don't get rewarded for their bravery, their sacrifices or their loyalty?" Percy asked

"They do, but not her." Hera replied

"Why? She has done so much during this war even before it began...she even fought..." he stopped himself

"Even fought...?" Zeus asked his eyes narrowing

"G-Giants...monsters. She...she scared the monsters into retreat." He stated seeming over the week he had been told by Jason and Piper everything they had missed.

"We will not reward her." Zeus declared and when Percy opened his mouth to retort he stopped when Artemis spoke up.

"I thank you Perseus for speaking for my Champion but Father is right. Leave it alone." Artemis stated and when he met her gaze he saw a hidden message in her eyes. So he swallowed and nodded his head.

"Good! Now with that the meeting is adjourned." He declared before flashing out Percy went over to his friends.

"Dude I totally thought he was going to disintegrate you." Jason smiled he was holding Pipers hand.

"Wait you refused their offer twice of immortality?" Leo asked he was standing next to Calypso who was watching him with a calculating gaze.

"Calypso I'm sorry...I..."

"I forgive you,"

"You do?"

"Yes, you made Zeus apologise to me."

"I should have followed up after the first war...I didn't t mean to hurt you... so much that you..."

"That I?"

"Cursed me?" Annabeth states meeting Calypso's eyes and they widened in horror.

"I didn't."

"I was in Tartarus...I met some interesting creatures." Annabeth states shuddering at the memory of walking around not being able to find Percy full of longing. Unable to see.

"Wait what?" Jason asked looking at Annabeth, they did not talk about what they went through down there but by the sounds of it they went through so much.

"Perseus, Annabeth."

"Lady Artemis?" Percy asked as Artemis came over to them with Alexa following her.

"I am offering you and your friends to an invite to come to a campfire tonight after you speak to your parents." She said both nodded before she walked out of the hall. Percy ended up going over to his father and he hugged him.

"Word of advice son don't go against Zeus." Poseidon pointed out

"I'm sorry I had to speak my mind."

"I know. I am so proud of you, I am giving you a week for you to get your things in order then you will start your training."

"Father, Annabeth..."

"I know, I do not like that she is a daughter of Athena but I give you my blessing." He stated before flashing out. Percy turned to see Annabeth talking with her mother she had rested her hand on her shoulder before looking over and meeting his gaze before kissing Annabeth on the forehead before also flashing out. Piper and Jason were talking with Aphrodite, Frank was talking with Nico and Hades he looked really nervous. Leo was talking with Hephaestus and Calypso.

That night they sat around a campfire in the middle of a clearing in the middle of a forest that Percy had no idea where they were. Annabeth was nestled next to him they had a blanket over them even though it was a warm night. Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Calypso, Nico, Reyna and Thalia were all around the campfire. Thalia was next to Artemis who was sitting on a lion skin with Alexa's head resting on her lap. Athena had even joined them with Apollo.

"You are wondering why I brought you all here? It mainly has to do with the answer you were seeking in the council."

"Why Alexa can't be rewarded?" Percy asked

"Alexandra...to answer that question you need to hear her story. So I brought you all here to tell you."

**AN: I hope you liked it, tell me your thoughts. What is the danger Tartarus warned Percy of? Athena and Poseidon have given their blessings? What is Alexa's story? Until next time**


	12. Chapter 12

PJ an unexpected alliance c12

_Previously…"Why Alexa can't be rewarded?" Percy asked_

_"Alexandra...to answer that question you need to hear her story. So I brought you all here to tell you."_

_**AND NOW…**_

Artemis recount

I first came across Alexandra when she and her sister were in the woods playing. It seemed that they only got to play when they were away from the village I was originally only meant to be passing through but seeing their innocence made me stop.

"Alexandra we should be heading back."

"Really Cara, ye really want to go back?"

"They will notice we are gone soon."

"What will thy do make us work harder?"

"No thy whip..."

"Ya right we should go back. I will not get ye in trouble." Alexandra promised but froze when they heard twigs snapping Alexandra guided Cara over to a tree and told her to climb she followed her soon after.

"I swear these girls are going to be thy death of me." A males voice stated as he pushed through the bush

"Thy master wants em all looking pretty for thy show. Of course that means we get sent into thy forest to collect those blasted flowers he likes so much." A second voice added

"Pity we cannot get rid of thy brats when thy collector comes." A third voice grumbled

"Kidding right ye know who kids thy are."

"Thy are illegitimate, not to mention one of em is cursed."

"She is blind not cursed." The first guy huffed.

"Ye have a soft spot for em ye do Porthos?"

"Shut it Eros. Let us get these blasted flowers before we get flogged for being too slow." Porthos grumbled before pushing further into the forest. Artemis watched from a distance as the girls waited well until they were gone before effortlessly getting down.

"More collectors?" Cara asked

"What did he mean illegitimate?" Alexandra asked

"I do not know but we need to head back." Cara replied so Alexandra took her hand and they moved silently through the forest heading back to the village.

The next time Artemis saw them was when they were at a small creek. Alexandra was lying down and Cara was leaning over her.

"Ye should not have angered him." Cara was saying as she washed a cloth over her back.

"He should not have said that to ye." Alexandra replied groaning in pain.

"I am blind, he is not thy only one to say things like this. Ye cannot go around fighting em all." Cara replied as she wrapped her back before helping her get dressed. Artemis stood hidden in the trees with one of her hunters stopping her from going to them.

"Ye know what thy say is not true, ye may not be able to see but ye are not broken." Alexandra stated

"Ye keep telling me that."

"And I always will until ye believe me."

"Alexandra I am scared...what he said."

"Will not happen. I will not let em split us apart." Alexandra rested her hand on her leg before getting up. "10 lashes should have hit him harder." Alexandra grunted as she got up.

"Here ye are ye brats get movin thy master wants ye back." An older lady stated grabbing a hold of Cara before pulling her along. Alexandra placed her hand on the old ladies making her let go of Cara.

"Do not touch her." Alexandra growled out.

"Trouble! That is all ye are. Come on." She said but did not grab them she guided them back through the trees. This time Artemis followed entering the village in disguise she saw the lady led the two girls into a compound that had soldiers standing at the gate.  
Two days later Artemis was still in the village gathering information about the compound when a guard placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Seen ye scampering around last couple of days no parents?" The guard stated Artemis was furious glaring at the hand on her shoulder.

"Eros...here ye are message from thy gate." A girl stated making Eros look at her but his hand remained on Artemis's shoulder.

"What message?" He asked

"How would I know just that they needed ye now."

"Alexandra?" He asked his distaste for her clearly in his voice. But she had moved so she was right in front of him taking his hand off Artemis's shoulder.

"I would hurry it seemed important." Alexandra replied shrugging as she did Artemis felt herself being pulled away by the other girl Cara. It felt weird that she was being led around the village by a blind girl but when they were far enough away from Eros did she stop and turn to face her. Artemis could not stop herself from looking at her in the eyes they were white and daunting even to her.

"Are ye alright?"

"I am good, what did he want?" She asked even though Artemis knew exactly what he wanted.

"Ye need to leave. Hide in thy forest get far away...you should not have lied to him like that." She stated making Artemis frown until she saw Alexandra.

"Worked did it not?"

"He will be mad."

"He always mad."

"I will finish our job ye need to take her somewhere safe." Cara stated

"I will not leave it all to ye."

"She needs to get away before thy guards come lookin. You know thy forest better than me. Ye can get her to thy crossroads."

"Cara!" Alexandra stated

"Go I will be fine." Causing Alexandra to sigh

"I will be fast." Alexandra replied before she went though Cara grabbed her arm.

"Take her to thy temple."

"Ye sick or something? Ye know we cannot go there. Thy gods will not help us." Alexandra hissed

"Take her."

"To get there it will take half a day."

"Then best get going." Cara smiled before hugging Alexandra before walking off.

"Come on." Alexandra stated guiding Artemis out of the village.

"What is going on?"

"Thy village is not safe for girls."

"But ye...?"

"We have no choice ye do. I am taking ye somewhere safe."

"What temple?"

"Ye will see. Alexandra is my name."

"Phoebe." Artemis replied to which Alexandra nodded before leading her deep into the forest. Artemis has to admit the way she moved through the forest she would make a good hunter. Artemis notes that they were being followed by one of her hunters but she was staying far enough away that she would not draw attention.

"How old are ye?" Artemis asked after several minutes of silence.

"I will be 12."

"Where are ye parents?"

"Dead. Ye?"

"Gone." Artemis replied they continued running Alexandra climbed up a fallen log and reached down to help pull Artemis up.

"What happens in thy village?"

"Slavery."

"Ye a slave?" Artemis asked frowning if she was she had a lot more freedom then most.

"Sort of."

"How can ye be sort of a slave?"

"We do thy work and answer to thy master...but we can move around freely. Cara is blind so that makes things different."

"She is ya sister?"

"Twin." Alexandra replied making Artemis nod they were identical in every way except for the eyes.

"How was she..."

"Thy grownups say she be cursed. That she should be dead. Thy like reminding us of thy fact. Our mother raised us until thy came and took us. Thy killed her..."

"Why do ye not leave?"

"We cannot." Alexandra stated showing her a mark on her arm making Artemis frown. She took her arm and examined it closely how did she get this. It was a mark of Ares, or more like a curse. It was a bond connecting them to another.  
"Cara and I are marked to thy Master. We cannot both leave his territory."

"I am sorry." Artemis stated she will go and talk to her brother after. Why would he grant such a thing was beyond her? They kept moving for a while when Alexandra stopped and tilted her head to the side she was listening. Artemis knew that there was a boar just ahead she could sense it and was about to get Irene to deal with it when it suddenly changed course and tore through the bush so that is was facing them. "Climb I will distract it." Alexandra told her she was rolling on her toes as she started making a lot of noise and ran in the different direction the boar gave chase. Seriously what was she thinking? Alexandra weaves in and around the trees and it was working the boar couldn't keep up with the twists and turns it kept ramming into trees but it only served to make the beast more angry. Artemis was about to get ready to shed her disguise when the impossible happened Alexandra jumped and as the bore was about to get her it was dragged down. A hunters trap...not one of her hunters this was clearly a man made one. Artemis moved over to look at the dying creature at the bottom of the hole.

"Ye knew this was here?"

"No,"

"Ye jumped over it?"

"I saw it just now jumped at the last second. Lucky no?" Alexandra asked as she gave off a nervous laugh looking down the hole but on the other side of Artemis before moving over to a tree and climbed up it, before jumping to another tree before dropping and landing behind Artemis.  
"Let us get out of here." She said before continuing their way. Artemis figures out where it was that Alexandra was leading them surprised that it was her temple they were leading them to.  
"There is a temple up there, their priestesses will help ye." Alexandra explained

"Ye are not coming?"

"I cannot." She replied consciously rubbing the mark on her arm making Artemis frown. "The gods cannot help me. I need to return to Cara. If I go any closer he will know and it will not be good." Alexandra muttered more to herself.

"Surely Artemis can help ye?"

"She has not so far...the village if by some miracle...pray for thy other girls. There is a collector coming..."

"What is a collector?" Artemis asked and Alexandra watched her closely there was pain in her eyes followed by determination.

"Ye are young, do not worry about em. Go! I will watch from here until ye reach thy ridge." Alexandra stated making Artemis openly gap at her she was trying to protect her, young? Alexandra was young she was only 12.

"Ye have heard of those that travel with Artemis?"

"Rumours..."

"Ye could join her?" Artemis's stated and at the Alexandra laughed but it was full of pain.

"If I could leave with Cara I would be long gone. I learnt from my mother all about thy gods. But he has made it clear no god can help. Why would thy? Sorry not helping ye. I am lost ye are not. Even if I was offered thy chance to get away I will never leave Cara and she is blind. She is great but most do not see it. We are not worthy of thy gods. But ye, ye still have hope. Never lose it. Goodbye Phoebe I mean no disrespect. Maybe one day ye will be able to help." With that Artemis left her when she reached the ridge Alexandra returned to the forest. Artemis was at a loss on what to do. Irene came over to her as she looked out over the forest.

The next time she saw them she only saw Cara. She had spoken to Ares but he was unhelpful. She had asked Athena for advice but still even the goddess of wisdom could not help her, she got distracted with the hunt before returning to the forest outside the village. She saw Cara down at a river looking her over she looked to be taller. She was by herself which was strange seeming she could not see Alexandra.

"Ye can come out, I know ye are there." She called out but did not stop her task.  
Artemis realized it was her that she was talking too so Artemis moved over to her.

"What are ye doing?" She asked

"Washing?" Cara replied as she dunked another cloth into the river. "What are ye doing out here?"

"I saw ye sitting by yerself."

"More often than not these days."

"Do ye not have someone with ye?"

"Because I be blind?"

"I did not mean?" Artemis froze when she saw that Cara was smiling. "How old are ye?"

"14." She replied it had been two years how? Then again she was with the hunt and time does not phase her.

"Ye new to these parts, most think I be cursed so tend to stay away."

"Must get lonely?"

"Now it does...now that she is gone."

"Who?" Artemis asked slightly dreading the answer what did she mean gone?

"My sister...he finally did it. Sold her. Three moons ago." She spat in disgust.

"Sold her?"

"Yes...you should go, I do not want ye help. Ye should go to thy Eastern road that runs parallel to the forest there ye will find what ye need." Cara stated getting up and walking through the forest. Artemis was about to call out that there was a root in front of her but Cara stepped over it and weaves through the trees before disappearing from sight. Artemis went to the Eastern road where she rescued four maidens, only after did Artemis click that Cara knew who she was.  
She was called back to Olympus so the next time she travelled those parts she was with her hunt. It was one of her wolves that found the body. It was a young girl looked to be dead for a week the wild life seemed to have their share at the corpse. Artemis was furious she went to the village and her wrath followed. She destroyed the village finding out where Alexandra was sent before turning the lower ranking men into dogs and the higher ranking men into pigs satisfied that they turned on each other. She tracked down Alexandra and found that she had escaped from the man who had brought her freeing all of the young girls before making her way back for her sister.

"She is dead right?" Alexandra asked when Artemis tracked her down it took her a cycle she was in a clearing with a small fire in front of her.

"I am sorry."

"That be a first, getting an apology from a goddess."

"You knew who I was?"

"Yes...seeming ye did not tell us we figured ye did not want us to know."

"She refused my help." Artemis stated

"I know, we are beyond thy gods help. Even yours...She was no longer a maiden."  
Alexandra explained gritting her teeth as she pulled her legs closer to her chest. "I failed her." Alexandra whispered she had tears in her eyes and Artemis was sitting very tense. What did she mean no longer a maiden? She can usually tell but with her she could not.

"Are you?" She found herself asking

"A maiden? Yes... he sent me out to a meeting when I returned I found her... she did not tell me who? Before I could do anything they separated us. Three moons later I was sold. I guess I should be thanking ya."

"Thanking?"

"Yes this disappeared a cycle ago." She replied holding up her arm where the mark used to be was now gone.

"I came to..."

"With all due respect but I cannot accept."  
Alexandra interrupted her

"Ye know this will be thy second time ye refuse."

"I know. Although technically the first time ye were not officially offering seeming ye said ya name was Phoebe. But like last time I do not wish to join ye, in hopes ye do not curse me it is out of respect. Bad things happen to those around me. I am not worth ye attention." Alexandra responded.

One year later Alexandra was walking through the forest trailing two men who seemed too excited about something when they reached a clearing there was no moon tonight so she had to be careful as she stalked them through the forest. The clearing was full of men at least 50 there were five bonfires going and they were celebrating something that was when Alexandra saw what it exactly was that they were celebrating. In the center of the clearing was Artemis in a net.  
Artemis was furious she saw the monster leading this group of men they did not seem to know that he was a monster. She had sent her hunters away and was glad she had done so but was furious that they had managed to catch her. As she was trying to break free all her attempts were failing. If only she could summon her knives but once caught their powers did not work. That was when their was a thud and Artemis has to blink a couple of times to make sure she was not imagining this. A knife had landed in front of her, inside the net. She tried looking around the forest but the smoke from the fires were disorienting her site. That was when two of the monsters thugs entered the clearing dragging someone between them that made her freeze. How? She grabbed at the knife and began cutting through rope but knew it would take time. She heard the monster laugh and say how one of her people turned up if only she was one of her hunters then maybe she would not have been caught. She heard how the girl tried convincing them that she was a simple farmers daughter and that she was lost in the woods and how she was being chased by a monster. That was when there was a loud crash that sent every man on alert. The monster told them to defend their prize that was when her bow ended up next to the net just out of her reach. The monster howled in laughter taunting her that she had just made it worse for Artemis. That was when he saw that the girl was smiling.

"That be true had I not gave her a little thing to help. Ye say nothing divine can get through that but thy knife a gave her was from a man worse than ye. I am nothing divine." She finished just as the monster swung his sword at her she jumped out of the way but the blade still managed to slice her arm. The monster figured she was not a threat so turned to the net and started walking that way as two soldiers came over to Alexandra. The first thrusted a spear at her she side stepped it and managed to steal it off him knocking him down before rolling out of the way from a swordsman she ended up throwing the spear at a second net that the men were taking to put over the first. Alexandra now had no weapon as she moved out of the way of the blade stepping into the man kicking him between the legs and stole his knife using it against him. She then grabbed his sword and moved over to the group that was circling the net. She threw the knife at one of the men and he fell to the ground shoving past some others her sword moving in and out slicing at any of them. She pushed the circle back so that she stood next to Artemis defending her. She had to buy her enough time so she could get out. She blocked a sword from her right and side stepped a spear on her left claiming that spear she thrusted it out at another only to hiss in pain as she was cut on her right side. She sank to her knees placing her hand on her side it came away red.

"Get out of here!" Artemis demanded but watched in horror as Alexa got back up and continued to fight the men were taunting her and growling as some of them were cut. She ended up gasping when a spear entered her chest. She looked down as if she could not process what had happened before thrusting out with her hand losing the sword in the man that had stabbed her with the spear she now only had a dagger. She blocked one last sword stroke before she was greeted with a second spear she felt this one tear through bone and muscle she actually cried out. Before once again sinking to her knees not before throwing the knife it embedded in the man closes to Artemis.

"What could ye have possibly achieved from this?" The monster growled out

"D-distraction." Alexandra stated she was now smiling again as she looked up at the men around her this look unnerved most of them. The monster seemed to click what she was talking about as Artemis's hand shot out of the net and claimed her bow. As she stood up she seemed to be glowing and one by one all of the men died starting with the monster behind it. He turned to yellow dust as did the mortals she shot. Alexandra was now lying down in a weird angle. Artemis bent down to her.

"Why would ye do something so reckless?" Artemis demanded

"Not let em hurt ye." She replied although it was clear she had difficulty forming the sentence.

"I can save ye, say thy pledge." Artemis stated but to her horror Alexandra pulled out the spear in her chest.

"No, I go find Cara..."Alexandra replied making it the third time she refused her as she looked up to the sky. Artemis felt Alexandra go limp in her arms...

**AN: wow that was a lot, tell me your thoughts. Until next time thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

PJ an unexpected alliance c13

Return to present

"I decided at that moment she had something I could not let go, so I claimed her." Artemis stated looking up from the flames to the heroes sitting around the fire they were all engrossed in her story. "As soon as I did it Apollo turned up late as usual he tried stopping me. We then took her up to Olympus where the bond was formed and completed I had a private meeting with my father before an assembly was formed. The others were not so happy with what I had done. I was a maiden goddess and practically claimed her as my own. It was done, they could not change that and it was clear she was immortal. I changed her into the wolf to appease some of the gods those who I could not convince. Alexandra stayed by my side ever since when I was allowed to change her back I trained her as a hunter. She does not remember her life before waking up in Olympus. She knows her parents were killed and that I saved her life."

"Blood transfusion." Annabeth stated remembering all that time ago when she spoke of her family. "That is how you made her your champion you gave her your blood." Annabeth stated making everyone go silent.

"Yes." Artemis replied after a minute of silence. "She should not exist, several of the gods still think this, that she is an abomination but she has proven herself that they cannot do anything about it. But that is why they cannot reward her. To reward her will show that they agree with how she was changed. She was the first mortal to refuse a god not once but three times. Some of the others held a grudge against this...even though she does not remember doing so but during that time it was unheard of. Those that we punished usually showed some form of disrespect so when she refused me three times without punishment...in a way this is kind of a punishment. There is a reason why I asked you all here tonight so that you will remember."

"Remember what?"

"What she has done. There is a reason as to why history does not share stories about her. Why you did not know I had a champion."

"She is being erased?" Calypso asked obviously disgusted by the notion.

"What?"

"Why?"

"That's not fair."

"What will they think?" Annabeth asked not liking that her friend had done so much and no one will remember it except these few and the gods.

"That Reyna stopped the war between camps that Nico was the one to cause the distraction and that you seven were the ones to lead them to victory."

"But she saved us." Percy stated thinking that this was unfair. "Is this all Champions curse?" He asked now worried for Annabeth.

"No, Annabeth became Athena's champion by completing the mark of Athena."

"But Alexa saved you from that monster and men." Percy retorted

"She doesn't deserve this." Annabeth mumbled looking at her friend that had remained asleep this entire time. No doubt Artemis was keeping her asleep.

"No it is not."

"But you will reward her right?" Piper asked looking around to see Athena, Apollo and Artemis they were here for a reason.

"She does not do it for reward, much like you Perseus she does not want to be rewarded. She will be happy enough to be returning to the hunt." Athena stated looking at Percy making him swallow did she know that Alexa had warned him? Part of him wanted to admit that she must remember seeming she had warned him not to refuse for a third time. She had and now lived a life where if she did something she'd be forgotten. Then again if he said something he would be breaking her trust. No he will remain quiet.

"She calls the hunters her pack?" Annabeth states wanting to know why seeming Artemis was in a sharing mood.

"Her wolf, when she did something she was not meant to...a price had to be paid. In both forms she is more wolf."

"What did she do?"

"She took a curse from one of her sisters." Artemis replied "from then the Hunt became her pack and as an Alpha the need to protect her pack became instinctual. I had to make it so she would listen to myself and my lieutenant when it became clear that some of her instincts were concerning and she was becoming a danger to the hunt." Artemis replied rubbing her hand down Alexa's fur.

"The cyclops that spoke to her on the battle field who was that voice? Phoebe seemed to know...was it her sister?"

"No, Phoebe did not meet her sister she joined the hunt later. I know she told you of when she was burned alive. How she had to face her fear of fire to save a hunter. Her name was Rose, Alexandra took an immediate liking to her she trained her, protected her. I knew this was her sisterly instinct that Rose reminded her of Cara even though she could not remember Cara. I guess Rose filled that void...they were almost inseparable for nearly 5 centuries when she died it broke her. I had never seen her like this way before, she had lost sisters before...I thought give her time...I was wrong she only seemed to get worse."

"You took her memory." Annabeth realized seeming that would be the only way for her to move on.

"She asked me too...after she hurt one of the younger girls...she was trying to protect her by showing her she was not ready. If Zoe had not stepped in..."

"Why did she not come to your side when you were caught?" Percy asked now that she mentioned Zoe.

"She had fought with Lupa. They were talking about the Lycon problem that ended in a fight. Zeus sent me to stop it, and demanded she be punished. I had to send her away. She was to stay on Delois that was obviously before I was caught." Artemis replied

"I do not understand...your tone implies that this has happened before. That she has gone out of her way to help the Olympians why would she continue to help? I get the helping you but you said she does favors like what she did for Athena why help the other gods if they do not approve of her?"

"It is who she is. Part of me thinks that she likes proving them wrong. But she liked helping others before she was changed, the process does not change you it heightens your personalities." Artemis replied

"You are making her sleep?" Annabeth asked

"Yes."

"Will she remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You say she has helped in crisis's like this before but she never talks of it when we spoke she talked about her time with you and the Hunt, her deaths."

"She remembers she does not like to talk about them."

"So she knows she gets forgotten."

"She doesn't do it for the glory or recognition. She does it because..."

"She has to. As a champion of an Olympian...it is to be expected?" Jason asked but the glare he received from Artemis had him shutting his mouth. The group fell into a silence.

"We are immortal now?" Percy stated making them turn to look at him. He still could not believe it. "If I had refused for a third time what would have happened?" Percy asked Athena

"What makes you think something would have happened?" She asked making him swallow as her grey eyes bore into him. He wrapped his arm tighter around Annabeth.

"You said no one has refused the gods before but Alexa had, she did it three times and that other guy that refused Zeus he died in the end because of it. You don't like being refused especially not three times. So what would have happened if I had?"

"Be grateful you will not have to find out." Athena replied frowning slightly as he hugged her daughter but sent Alexandra a look. "Artemis wake Alexandra up. I am sure our heroes will like to say their piece to her." Athena stated making Artemis raise an eyebrow at her but still Alexa woke up looking around before nuzzling deeper into Artemis so that her head was pressed into her stomach. Before she got back up and moved over to Annabeth lying down in front of them her back was pressed up against their legs Annabeth began stroking her fur as Alexa looked at her in the eyes.

"You were totally badass." Leo told the wolf making her snort before her tail began to wag as Annabeth stroked her behind the ears, (Phoebe told her where)

"I still can't believe what you did for us. You were amazing." Piper stated making Alexa tilt her head to the side before looking over at Artemis who had to smile. Thalia seemed to hear what she had said and gave out a small laugh.

"What?"

"She wants to know why you are all complimenting her. They are not playing a game." Thalia told Alexa who made a noise between a cough and a chuckle. Thalia's eyes widened slightly as she looked at the wolf then to Artemis. "I am not telling them that. She is your champion you can tell them." Thalia told Artemis but even Artemis had a look of amusement.

"Best not repeat that." Artemis stated to which Alexa whined it almost looked as though she was pouting. She ended up moving around the circle before stopping next to Athena looking up at the goddesses grey eyes before head butting her demanding attention seeming that everyone had started talking again. Athena smiled before patting Alexa who sat and rested her head on the goddess of wisdoms lap. They listened as Apollo retold a tale. Percy noticed that Alexa went around the circle she stayed clear of Apollo.

"Does she not like you?" Percy asked Apollo

"We have a history." Apollo shrugged as he leaned back.

"Care to share?" Percy asked as Apollo looked at Artemis who looked at Alexa who had moved back to Athena demanding attention she huffed but remained where she was.

"Right well, hmm let me think we started off good. I stuck by her as Artemis pleaded her case we were fine for a while after that. Then I ruined it by cursing her."

"What?" Six voices rang out

"Dude not cool." Frank stated

"I know, but in my defense..." he stopped as he saw the look Artemis was giving him. "She killed my son." Apollo pointed out.

"Who was spying on some of my hunters as they bathed!" Artemis retorted

"Well yes I know that now."

"Tell them the real reason you blinded her." Artemis told them at the mention of the curse several of them gasped.

"It was so she could save the hunters."

"In the future." Artemis growled back

"She had to have time to learn to adapt."

"Then give her a decade not 3 centuries." Artemis replied making Apollo look down.

"You made her blind for 3 hundred years?" Leo asked stressing out the hundred.

"So not cool." Frank stated shaking his head.

"I know and I was in the doghouse for twice as long."

"I take it you got back in their good graces?" Hazel asked

"Yeah, our relationship has been rocky ever since. Still we have an understanding." Apollo shrugged looking to his sister. Athena continued to pet Alexa as they talked.

"You spoke with Perseus did you not?" Athena asked as everyone else was distracted instantly Alexa went tense under her fingers giving the goddess her answer. Alexa backed up looking her in the eyes before moving over to Artemis and managed to curl around her. Closing her eyes faking sleep.

"What?" Apollo asked as everyone was confused at the behavior, Artemis raised an eyebrow at her sister curious to know what she had asked, she knew Alexandra was not asleep. As she reached out with her mind Alexa made a whining noise.

"I see you went against my order and helped them?" Artemis asked and Alexa's response was to shrink in on herself letting out a small whine. "We will deal with that later." Artemis warned her but grew concerned when she saw that Alexa was actually trying to block her. It did not work Artemis got through her defenses she saw her as she fought Tartarus before getting Perseus and Annabeth out of Tartarus still not sure how she got there in the first place. She will have to keep that quiet, if the others found out she fought him and did enough damage to get the demigods out she shuddered to think what they would do. She was surprised that she could still communicate with Annabeth until they got out of the void. She frowned as to what she asked of the heroes not to tell anyone that she had fought Tartarus even herself which she should have been in pain for thinking that due to the bond, her frown deepened when she saw that she had managed to talk to Percy. She shouldn't have been able to do that, and her concern grew as to what it was that she had told him. She back tracked out of Alexa's mind to face the group that was staring at them.

"What?" She asked

"You were both glowing MiLady." Thalia stated

"Lady Artemis, how did she kill a giant?" Hazel asked

"She was mortal, I made her this way with my blood...she is unique neither god, demigod or mortal...We should be returning to the Hunt. Say your goodbyes." Artemis stated so Thalia went over and hugged Annabeth and punched Percy before pulling him in for a hug ending with Jason.

"I have so much to ask you." Jason stated

"You are immortal now brother, we have a long time to catch up. Be good to her or I might just have to come and beat you up." Thalia grinned before returning to Artemis's side and watched as Annabeth hugged Alexa, Percy looked like he wanted to hug her but the growl he got made him stand back. She ended up head butting him then looked from Annabeth to Percy making it clear to him 'don't mess up.' Before she moved over the heroes looking them over giving a nod as if she approved. She stopped at Reyna and tilted her head before dragging her paw back and looking down before going to Artemis's side, giving Reyna her blessing.

Annabeth and Percy headed back to camp half blood they both had been given a week before their new training started. When they returned a celebration was held in their honor all of them wanting to know what they had been given as their reward. As the tale of the battle was still fresh so that was all anyone was talking about.  
The Stoke brothers had made the joke about making Percy a cabin he turned beat red and hid behind Annabeth that night. Annabeth shared looks with Percy as it seemed the others perspective of the fight had already been changed. No one mentioned Alexa or the giant wolf. Percy went to visit his mum and Paul, Annabeth went with him and was happy that Annabeth's dad was in DC so they drove to see him. There week was almost up and both of them were dreading it.

"We have not been apart since..." Annabeth stated she didn't have to finish as Percy knew what she was meaning.

"I don't know how this is going to work, but know this one thing I love you Annabeth Chase and nothing is ever going to change that. You are my Wisegirl."

"You are my seaweed brain. I love you...we survived down there together. We can survive our parents training?" She stated but he could hear that it was phrased more like a question seeming truthfully neither of them knew what was in store for them. Only that they would face it together.

**AN: so there you have it, there will be an epilogue but what do you think?****  
**


	14. epilogue

Epilogue  
2 years later...

Annabeth was meeting Percy at camp half blood where they were having a gathering to commemorate those that had died in both wars. She had been busy learning as much as she could from her mother and spending time with Percy in New York. She walked through the campers noting that there were several Romans here most of them stopped to look at her and shared whispers about her once they thought she was out of earshot. They didn't know that since becoming Athena's champion her senses had increased it freaked her out at first. Her strength and agility also but her mother had helped her adjust. She saw the familiar black messy hair and smiled running to meet Percy who was running towards her. He picked her up and spun her around before they kissed. She stared deeply into his green and her smile turned into a full out grin as he gave her one of his lopsided smiles.

"Hey Wisegirl, enjoy your trip?" He asked seeming that Athena had taken her to each architectural building that had any significance, she absolutely loved it her mother had said it was her reward for training so hard for those two years.

"It was amazing Seaweed brain, especially being there with her." She whispered back they were still in an embrace when a cough broke them apart.

"So you two love birds going to greet the rest of your friends or make us stand here awkwardly?" Leo stated but even Leo had a glow about himself. They greeted each other and caught up over what they had missed when a familiar horn blasted.

"Hunters." Annabeth smiled getting up and moving with the group to see the hunters descend down the hill. Annabeth looked around not seeing a wolf and could not see under everyone's hoods except for Thalia's who was leading the group. "Thalia!" Annabeth beamed moving into hug her friend. Thalia returned the hug before punching Percy on his arm.

"Good to see you kelphead."

"You too pinecone face." Percy grinned as did Thalia before they hugged. Annabeth noticed Phoebe standing back with a girl who would not meet her gaze.

"Alright we will settle in then we will have our usual capture the flag game?" Thalia asked to which Annabeth nodded "I might even agree to let Percy play."

"Why would I not be allowed to play?"

"You are technically a god now."

"Oh? Yeah right, still getting used to that."

"Kelphead." Thalia muttered before getting the hunters moving to Artemis's cabin. As Phoebe passed her with the girl familiar brown eyes bore into Annabeth's grey ones and she couldn't stop the smile from pulling at her lips especially when she saw Alexa give her a small sarcastic smirk.

Annabeth and Percy were on the beach with the other Heroes of Olympus enjoying each other's company.

"Mind if we join you?" Thalia asked

"Alexa?" Annabeth smiles moving in to hug her former roommate.

"Your back in human form?" Leo pointed out

'Thank you for stating the obvious Mr Valdez.' Alexa replied signing at them surprising them all Thalia translated for her, Annabeth knew sign language and her posture as she signed Annabeth knew she was wanting to do it in a sarcastic tone.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked

'Mute.' Alexa signed back

"Yes but why?"

'Punishment.'

"For what?" Annabeth asked and at this Alexa shared a look with Percy and he knew it was for warning him but he didn't say anything, he was about to but she shook her head instead she shrugged.

'Guess they got tired of my singing.' she signed giving them a smirk

"Oh I have missed you." Percy grinned remembering all the sarcastic comments they shared when she was Annabeth's roommate even though he felt guilty. Later on she pulled him aside with Thalia making sure he would not feel guilty over it.

'Jackson Annabeth is right there.' Alexa stated making Percy's eyes widen and he turned pink. "I didn't...l" he stopped when  
Alexa was grinning. 'Should have seen your face, come on too easy.' Alexa continued to grin her eyes flashing golden as her wolf rose to the surface before they returned to their normal brown.

"Not that funny."

"Dude your face was pretty priceless." Jason comments as the ten of them sat down and talked getting used to the fact that Alexa was mute none of them mentioned it as they saw her discomfort over it. That night the excitement was an all-time high for the capture the flag game. The campers had never won a game but this time will be different they had Percy. Percy and Annabeth were not quite sure, the hunters had Alexa seeming the Romans would be sitting this out. Chiron began the game all though he had pulled Thalia and Alexa to the side before-hand making sure no repeats of last time would happen. Thalia ended up facing Percy and Alexa was facing Annabeth. From her two years of experience she had, still was not enough to beat her sure she lasted longer than what she used to but still ended on the ground with no weapons before Alexa moved on to fight Clarissa (she was now 19 Annabeth and Percy were still teenagers and will always be 17 or so their parents say). Even with the campers having Percy and Annabeth fighting alongside them they were no match for the hunters. The hunters ended up winning and the campers had to cheer because they saw two epic fights. That night they remembered their fallen and celebrated their victory well into the night when the fires extinguished panic seeped in as campers went for weapons.

"That's right little heroes celebrate your victory for it will be your last! You cannot beat me champions and heroes this will be your last summer." A menacing voice rumbled in the darkness followed by laughter. The fires relit and everyone was anxious. It was clear they had a new enemy.

**AN: SO that is it, what do you think? Should there be a second story? Tell me your thoughts? Thanks for reading check out my other stories. **


End file.
